JNPR's Mansion
by Nan the Keyblade Master
Summary: When Luigi wins a mansion that he's never won, and Mario and RWBY wind up missing, it is up to Luigi, JNPR and friends to go find them and figure out the mysteries of the mansion! But will Luigi muster up the courage?
1. A Contest That Never Was

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Mushroom Kingdom – Peach's Castle (Super Mario Odyssey)**

Peach walked along the castle, humming to herself. It was another glorious day in the Mushroom Kingdom and the fact that she got the royalty from Ylisse, Hoshido and Nohr to be great powerful allies for the Mushroom Kingdom via a party. It was the best idea she had, and it's now it's not just Hyrule, Sarasaland, the Beanbean Kingdom, and Beacon.

She sighed happily, for she was also happy that Bowser didn't stop by and ruined things, though she did have to admit… he's been awfully quiet after stuffing her inside a painting and taking over her castle. Normally, she'd be worried that Bowser is planning something huge, but right now, she could care less.

"Princess!" A voice snapped her out of her thoughts as she turned to see a Toad Guard running over to her.

"What is it?"

"Someone is here to see you, she wishes to speak with you."

"She?" Peach wondered as she walked to the front doors to see a young woman looking at a mural on a wall, but she wasn't alone. There were two other girls and a boy with her as well. "Oh!" Peach exclaimed, snapping the woman away from looking at the mural. "Princess Anthiese, it's good to see you again!"

"You too, Princess. But please, call me Celica." She said.

"Man, you weren't kidding when you said that she knew you." The pink haired girl said.

Celica smiled. "Ever since Master Hand manipulated time and space and brought us here, the first one I've met was Peach. She gave me a tour of the Mushroom Kingdom… and I was wanting to bring you guys here. But every time I thought about it, Bowser kidnapped you." She frowned. "Since he's being quiet, I thought it was a good time as any to use this opportunity to come and meet you."

Peach smiled. "It sure was! So tell me, who are your friends?"

Celica turned to the gang. "This is Mae-"

"Sup?" Mae put her hands behind her head casually.

"Boey-"

"Hey."

"And Genny."

"Hello!" Genny waved.

Celica turned to Peach. "I was going to bring Alm and his friends over, but… unfortunately, they had a commitment."

 **Pause BGM**

* * *

 _With the gang…_

"For crying out loud, how do you do that so easily?!" Tobin asked, watching Link pull up fish left and right with his fishing pole.

"He's just gifted." Gray said, and then Alm pulled in a big one.

"Oooh, nice!" Alm said.

"I would not consider doing something so barbaric!" Clair protested. "…I don't want to touch some slimy fish." She shuddered.

"Grrr… WILL YOU GET ON THIS DAMNED HOOK?!" Tobin yelled.

"Tobin, maybe if you shut up for once, you'll get it. Besides, your yelling is scaring the fish." Gray said.

"Hmph!" Tobin growled… and then got a bite. "Oooh, what do we have here?" He asked and pulled it out of the water.

"…Karp?"

"That's the ugliest looking fish I've ever seen. Oh well!" He said with a grin, but Magikarp didn't take kindly to it as he proceeded to slap him to the ground with his tail and then swam off. "OH COME ON!"

"…Or angering the fish." Gray said with a sweatdrop.

"Yah!" Link pulled out some more fish with his fishing pole.

"Let's go on a fishing trip with Link, they said… it'll be fun, they said." Tobin grumbled.

"Shut up, Tobin." Gray said.

* * *

 _Back at Peach's Castle…_

 **Resume BGM**

"Oh, that's a shame." Peach said. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"We heard that you made some powerful allies and Celica was wondering if we'd like to join you on that list." Boey said.

"Hmm… I think your kingdom was turned into Ylisse if I'm not mistaken." Peach said. "So technically, you already are."

"Eh?!"

"…I think that's what Zelda told me." Peach mused.

"Well, that would explain why the castle looked different when I went over there." Celica mused. "Alm seemed to be okay with it, though he did seem a bit saddened that our kingdom no longer exists."

"Your kingdom is with you in your hearts." Peach said. "Maybe one day, you can rebuild!"

"But where would be a good place to rebuild Zofia?" Celica wondered.

"Maybe we can share a kingdom?" Genny suggested.

"I'm not sure how that'll work." Mae said.

"You'll think of something." Peach giggled. "So, do you want some tea?"

"I'd love some." Celica said as the other three nodded.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile… with Luigi…_

 **BGM: Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

Luigi hummed to himself, casually walking through the streets and having a good time as he waved at some of the residents and kept walking.

"Heeeeeey! Luigi!" A voice called out as Luigi turned to see Elise running up to her.

"Oh, hi Elise. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much. I thought I'd stick around Toad Town for a bit with my retainers! …Though I don't have anything to do at the moment. Mind if I walk with you?"

Luigi nodded. "Sure."

"Great!" Elise smiled as they walked around. "So, anything you do for fun while walking around town… _besides_ clean pipes?"

"Not really. I just usually get some fresh air." He said.

"Ah, cool!" She said as the two walked and chatted things up while waving at the residents. And as they kept walking, they came across an alleyway that they walked past… but heard something as they backed up.

 **End BGM**

"Did you hear that?" Elise asked.

"I did."

Elise grabbed his arm. "Come on, let's go investigate!"

"I'm not sure that's a good ide-WHOA!" Luigi was pulled against his will from the Nohrian princess as the two went into the dark alley, until Elise let go of Luigi as they looked around the dark alley… and then heard groaning. "Wh-what was that?!"

"I dunno…" Elise got in a karate position. "But I'm ready to throw down!"

Luigi sweatdropped and got in a position himself, but unlike the really confident Elise… he was shaking in his boots… and then it got closer… and closer… until a Shuppet emerged from the shadows, and it looked extremely beat up… and it then passed out.

"Shup… Shup… pet…"

Elise gasped. "Oh my goodness, it's hurt!"

Luigi, without even hesitating, picked up the Shuppet and cradled it in its arms. "We need to take it to a doctor."

"I do heal people with my staff." Elise reminded. "Oh! We can take it your house and heal him up!"

"Good idea." He nodded as they took off toward the Mario Bros house, where they placed it on the couch and Elise began healing it up.

"Oh, I wonder who could've done this…" Elise wondered as Luigi also looked worried for the Shuppet. "…Say, aren't you afraid of Ghosts? I recall that I heard that this Shuppet is a Ghost type." She said.

"It is… but right now, I'm more worried about its health."

Elise smiled. "That's all I needed to hear!" She said… before putting a bandage around the Shuppet's head since she had noticed a small bump on its forehead.

"Shup…?" The Shuppet opened its eyes to see Luigi and Elise looking at it.

"Hey little guy!" Elise said in a soft whisper. "You're all better!"

"Are you alright?" Luigi asked in worry as the Shuppet nodded, and took one look at Luigi and smiled.

"Shup!" It smiled, floating above Luigi's head and nuzzling Luigi's neck with a smile. "Shup! Shuppet!"

Luigi chuckled. "You're welcome." He said… but to his surprise, the Shuppet wouldn't leave him alone, in fact, it made its home inside Luigi's hat and peeked out.

"Shup!"

"He likes you!" Elise giggled. "…Oh! We need to think of a name for him!"

" _We?"_

"Hmm…" Elise rubbed her cheek in thought and then pounded her fist into her palm. "I got it! I recall meeting a Misdreavus while coming into the Mushroom Kingdom, and it was really affectionate towards me, so I nicknamed it Affection! Though… it _did_ run off as soon as we entered the Kingdom. So, why not nickname the Shuppet "Affectio"? It's Latin… for… Affection…" She blinked, seeming to have a troubled look.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know why, but I'm having the strangest sense of déjà vu. I feel like we've already had this discussion." Elise said before shrugging it off. "Ah, I probably dreamed it up or something."

Luigi chuckled. "Affectio, huh?" He asked.

"Shup!" The Shuppet smiled, really liking the nickname.

"He likes it! Affectio it is!" Elise smiled… and then the door opened to reveal Mario.

"Whew, that was quite the fix." He said, having a box and a plunger in his hands. "Oh hey, what's all this?"

"We saw this Shuppet in a dark alley and it was all beat up. We nursed it back to health and he's already taking a liking to Luigi." Elise smiled.

"And he's not leaving my head." Luigi sighed.

Mario laughed. "That's actually cute!" He said… and then the door knocked as Mario went to answer it to reveal Parakarry.

"Sorry, I forgot to put this in the mailbox earlier." Parakarry said. "I'm so sorry!"

"Oh, don't be." Mario smiled as he took it from Parakarry as he saluted and then flew off, as he then read to who it was addressed. "Oh, it's for you, Luigi!"

"Oh?" Luigi took it and then opened up the letter, pulling out a piece of paper and reading it.

"Congratulations, you have won our once in a lifetime contest! You have won a beautiful mansion in the deep dark woods! Just stop on by and we'll give you the grand tour! And once again, congratulations!"

"Ooooh! You've won a contest! Congratulations!" Elise smiled.

"…That's strange…" Luigi quietly said. "I never even entered a contest."

"You haven't?" Mario asked, already sounding suspicious as he took a look at it, noticing that there was a map on the letter, and then saw words near the map that Luigi likely didn't even see.

"Totally not haunted nor a trap!" It said.

This made Mario more suspicious. He narrowed his eyes, something was definitely off about this… and the fact that Luigi mentioned that he didn't even enter a contest about a mansion made him really suspicious. He didn't like this one bit.

"I think it's cool that you won a mansion from a contest that you never entered!" Elise smiled. "Maybe your subconscious did it for you!"

"You think I would've heard about it on the news or something." Luigi said. "Still, I'm both a bit freaked out and amazed. I kinda want to check this out myself."

In his gut, Mario wouldn't allow this. He knew something was amiss and he felt someone out there wanted to do away with his little brother. _Not on his watch._

"Hey bro. How about I go on ahead and I'll meet you up there?" Mario suggested. "That way I can check it out and once you meet up with me, I'll congratulate you on the mansion!"

"Hmm, alright." Luigi nodded, as he noticed there was something different in Mario's tone, but he didn't pay it much mind.

"See you later." Mario said, going for a bro hug as Luigi hugged him… but as Luigi tried to break apart, Mario still held on to him for about a minute before he let go, saluting at him before taking off.

"Well, that was weird." Luigi said.

"Oh, it's just bros being bros." Elise said and turned around. "You two have fun! I'm gonna go check on Effie and Arthur!" She said and then walked off.

"See ya." Luigi said and then turned to Affectio. "So… what do you do for fun?"

"Shup!"

* * *

 _With Mario…_

Mario didn't like showing it when Luigi was around, but he was _mad._ He wasn't liking this at all and he wanted to get to the bottom of this, and then he took out his phone and contacted some people, and about a few minutes later, RWBY popped out of the Warp Pipe.

"Yo, what's up?" Yang asked.

"I need your help with something."

"The great Super Mario needs our help? That's something you don't hear every day." Weiss said before immediately sounding worried. "…What's wrong?"

"This." Mario gave them the letter.

"Oooh, you won a mansion!" Ruby grinned.

"No, my brother did, and he said he's never entered a contest." Mario explained.

"Wait, Luigi won a mansion in a contest that he's never entered?" Blake asked. "That doesn't make sense."

"I know. This doesn't add up." Mario said. "I don't show this around my brother often, but I worry about him at times. And I'm worried that someone is setting him up to be killed."

"Bowser?" Ruby asked.

"No, I don't think Bowser would do something like that." Yang said. "He'd go for more of the direct approach."

"Right." Blake nodded.

"I need your help." Mario said. "I don't know what's going on… but I'm not liking this." He said. "But I'm not doing this alone either."

Ruby brought out Crescent Rose and activated her Rose Palm. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's take a look at this so-called mansion!"

"Yeah!" Yang nodded as Mario took the lead, and then hit a ? block to grab himself a Fire Flower as they took off, with Mario holding the map in his hands.

* * *

 _Eventually…_

 **BGM: Mansion (Exterior) (Luigi's Mansion)**

"Huh, it's night already." Weiss said as they wandered through the forest… and then Mario stopped dead in his tracks as he looked on to see a creepily haunted mansion in front of them, complete with flashing lightning!

"Well, that's not totally ominous." Blake said.

"Let's-a go." Mario said as they walked toward the mansion, ready for whatever would be thrown at them, and also dropping the map that the wind picked up and carried it off in the opposite direction.

"Hello?" Ruby called out as they opened the doors and walked through… and then the doors suddenly closed.

 **BGM: Right Behind You (Team Fortress 2)**

"Wah!" Weiss exclaimed, jumping and pointing Myrtenaster as the door. "Did that just close on its own?!"

"Stay on your guard." Mario said as they nodded and looked around, ready to pound anything that came in their way, as they went through a door and entered the hallway.

"Ahahaha… you fools were unwise into coming here!"

"Who said that?!" Ruby asked as she aimed Crescent Rose through a hallway, but there was nothing.

"Ugh… who's breathing down my neck?" Weiss asked as she turned around… but there was nothing to be seen as they cautiously went through the hallways, not noticing a dark figure that went through a hallway. Blake turned around, but there was nothing to be seen.

"Okay, this is giving me the creeps." Yang said, cocking her gauntlets… and then the candle lights disappeared, making it darker than it was.

"Don't worry, I got this!" Mario said, lobbing fireballs at the candles… and then the small flames illuminated something in front of them, as they could barely make out dark purple sinister eyes.

"Welcome, you fools… to your doom!"

"Ack!" Ruby yelped.

"Quick! Light him up!" Yang said as they quickly shot at the mysterious figure, but he wasn't fazed at all… and then it shot something at the gang, making them drop their weapons and some certain items from Mario as they were launched to a wall.

"Ehehehehe! If this won't bring that scaredy cat to me, NOTHING will!" The figure cackled before an orange ghost came by and blew out the candles, turning the room dark once again.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back in the Mushroom Kingdom…_

"Huh?" Peach asked in surprise. "Luigi won a mansion and Mario and RWBY went to investigate?"

"That's what I heard!" Captain Toad said.

"Hmm…" Peach rubbed her chin in thought, having a bad feeling about this. "Go find them… I'm suddenly having a bad feeling about this."

"Right! I'll go gather up the brigade!" He said and took off, while Celica and the others looked worried.

* * *

 _With Luigi…_

 **BGM: More Gun (Team Fortress 2)**

"Hmm…" Luigi paced around Toad Town. "Mario should've called me saying he was there." He said.

"Who was where?" A voice asked as he turned to see JNPR and Booniper coming up to them, as Luigi explained what happened.

"Ooooh, you won a mansion from a contest you never entered? Neat!" Nora grinned, unaware of she said it within ear shot of a certain dark mage.

 _Really… a mansion?_ Tharja thought with intrigue. "Hmm…" She mused and went off somewhere.

"That's… suspicious." Pyrrha said.

"Indeed. Something is not right." Ren said.

"Oh come on, how bad can it be?" Jaune asked… and then they noticed something flying in the air as it landed in Luigi's arms.

"This is the map that Mario took with him." Luigi said, and frowned. "Wait… what happened to Mario?"

"Shup?" Affectio popped out of Luigi's hat, looking at the map in curiosity.

"Oh! What is that?!" Pyrrha asked in surprise.

"Shup!" Affectio smiled at her, before noticing Booniper as he flew over to him in curiosity, as the Boo chattered a little as the two floated around a bit.

Luigi felt something was wrong… he didn't know what it was, but it felt like he needed to go see if his brother was alright.

"Hey, we'll go with you." Ren said. "It's not like anything bad happened to Mario, right?"

"Yeah, and not like RWBY went with him!" Nora said.

"Excuse me." A voice said as they turned to see Celica, who said goodbye to Peach and had overheard the conversation. "I couldn't help but overhear you said Mario and RWBY."

"We did." Luigi nodded and explained what happened.

"Huh, that's interesting!" Genny said. "A Toad said he overheard Mario and RWBY going to check on some mansion and they never came back, so he and some Toad Brigade were going to go check it out."

"Oh… never mind then." Nora said.

"Well, I do have this map. I'm gonna go check it out." Luigi said.

"We're going too!" Jaune said.

"Mind if we go with you?" Celica asked. "Sorry, I didn't get your names." She said and with one long introduction, Celica nodded.

"Alright, let's go check out this mansion!" Mae cheered.

"…Here's hoping it's not haunted…" Boey said, and then finally noticed Affectio and Booniper, as he paled up and screamed, hiding behind Mae.

"You are such a little girl sometimes..." Mae sighed.

"Am not!"

"Let's go." Luigi said as they nodded and took off, unaware of Tharja peeking out from a corner… and with Morgan and Noire.

"I want you two to go accompany them to that mansion." Tharja said.

"Need all the help they can get?" Morgan asked.

"That and mansions hold valuable things. Here's a bag if you find anything valuable for our house."

"Why can't you do it?" Noire asked.

"I could, but I'm going on a date with your father… and _he_ doesn't know it yet!" She smirked devilishly with a sadistic chuckle.

"Oh, I like the way you think, mother!" Morgan chuckled darkly. "Alright, we'll be off!"

"You two have fun." Tharja said as Morgan and Noire went off.

"Hey guys, wait up! We're coming with you!" Morgan waved toward them as they turned to them.

"Oh well, hey, the more the merrier!" Luigi grinned as they nodded, and then they took off… unaware of what horrors were waiting for them.

* * *

 **Mwahahahaha! Welcome to another spooktacular- *looks at the date* ...Eh, still counts. Welcome to another spooktacular story of the RWBY series! Luigi's Mansion... but with JNPR! ...And Celica and her friends and Morgan and Noire... and Affectio and Booniper, but whatever!**

 **What horrors await the gang? Wait and find out!**

 **...Okay seriously, was anyone expecting the original game to get ported to the 3DS, of all things?**


	2. Ghost Busting!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

"I'm glad we went to get flashlights." Jaune said. Earlier, they had went to a store in Toad Town and bought some flashlights just in case, and thank goodness they did because they were in a deep dark forest.

"Mama mia… why couldn't it be someplace that's all sunshine and rainbows?" Luigi groaned.

"That'd be boring." Morgan said.

"Boring for you, maybe." Boey sighed. "But look on the bright side, at least it's not a mansion and not some creepy graveyard."

"Oh look, there's a graveyard right now." Mae said.

"ACK!" Boey screamed before realizing what Mae did. "Not. Funny!" He glared as Mae snickered at this.

Luigi pulled out his map. "Let's see… we should be right about… here." He said, looking up to see the haunted mansion, complete with flashing lightning!

"Oh, of COURSE there's lightning!" Boey complained. "…I think we should turn back."

"Nope." Mae grabbed his arm. "We're not leaving."

"Oh, I hate it when you do this!" He sighed as they walked toward the mansion.

"How bad can it be?" Celica asked.

"Don't jinx it! It never goes well!" Boey sighed.

"You ready for this, Noire?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah." She nodded as they walked up the steps to the mansion, with some crows watching them. Luigi timidly reached for the door and opened it, and was the first to peek in.

"Hello?" He asked before walking in with the group.

 **BGM: Dark Hallways (Luigi's Mansion)**

"Huh, it's not so bad… if a little dusty." Nora said as they closed the door… and then the lightning struck, illuminating the entire room.

"That lightning is gonna be a regular occurrence, isn't it?" Genny wondered as they looked around the mansion.

"Maaaario!" Luigi asked, but to no avail.

"Hey Ruby! Weiss! Blake! Yang! Are you here?" Nora asked… but nothing. "They're probably sleeping."

"Riiiiight." Ren said as they went up the stairs, looking around and then made it to the first floor where they went to the left and twisted the knob, only it was locked.

"Anyone got a key?" Morgan asked.

"Who needs a key when you got a hammer!" Nora smirked.

Noire stepped back a bit. "Maybe we could _not_ break the doors down?"

"Aw fine…" She muttered before they walked over to the other door and tried to open it. It was locked like the first one, only this time, they heard a noise that sounded like laughter.

"Did anyone else hear that?" Jaune asked, hoping he was the only one who heard that.

"Yup, we did." Morgan said.

"Great…"

"Well, we tried!" Boey said as he walked down the stairs. "Both doors are locked and there's nothing we ca-"

 **BGM: First Key Appears (Luigi's Mansion)**

What appeared in front of him was a faint orange spirit holding a key dancing around… and then spotted Boey.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" He screamed, which startled the spirit before it quickly bolted, nearly running into everyone while dropping the key near Boey and quickly went into the locked doors.

 **End BGM**

"W-was that…?!" Jaune paled.

"Cooooool!" Nora said.

"That wasn't cool! It gave me a heart attack!" Boey exclaimed.

"How do you think _I_ feel?!" Luigi groaned as Pyrrha went down and picked up the key.

"Hmm, I think we got ourselves a way in." Pyrrha said.

"Hang on a second. What about that door right there with those vine things? We didn't try that yet." Genny said.

"I… don't think touching that would be a wise idea." Noire said.

"Indeed. It doesn't look inviting. For now, we should go back upstairs." Celica said.

"Do we have to?" Boey asked as Mae pulled him up.

"Yes, we have to!" She said as they walked back up the stairs as Pyrrha went to unlock the door, and much to her surprise, the key disappeared.

"Did anyone else see that?!" a startled Pyrrha asked the others.

"I had heard that from Link's home, there are some keys that are enchanted to work similar to the one just now. So it could be an enchanted key, or a trickery of the spirit we saw." Celica explained. Soon after, Pyrrha opened the door that lead to some Parlor room. They walked in through the Parlor, all while Boey, Luigi and Jaune were scared stiff.

"Find your happy place… find your happy place…" Luigi repeated as Affectio popped out of Luigi's hat and went to examine a painting with Booniper.

"This… this isn't so bad." Boey said as the trio started walking… and then a Gold Ghost popped out of nowhere and screamed at them.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" All three of them screamed and fell on their butts, the Ghost went closer, but the others went to try and aid the gang.

"You leave them alone!" Mae shouted, ready to attack them… and then suddenly, on the other side of the room, a door swung open and then the Gold Ghost suddenly yelped in pain, as they heard a vacuum and then saw an old man sucking up the Gold Ghost.

But the Gold Ghost persisted and flew off, dragging the old man away from them… and then the Gold Ghost got ready and walloped the old man, knocking him away as he then laughed and mocked at the old man… until another vacuum started to suck it up, this time it came from a girl.

She had bright green eyes with long green hair with it going down to her waist. She wears a black shirt with a Boo being sucked into the vacuum and in the back, had two Gold Ghost appearing to be shaking hands, and also wore ripped up short jeans, leaving her knees exposed and showing what appeared to be a visible dark red scar on her right knee. On the jeans, there is a belt that seems to be holding the vacuum in place, and she's also wearing black boots.

"Oh no, you don't!" She said, holding her ground as the ghost tried to fight back… but to its dismay, the girl won and sucked the Gold Ghost inside.

"Whoa…" Jaune whispered.

The girl walked over to the old man. "You alright, grandpa?"

The old man chuckled. "I'm getting too old for this… but yeah, I'm alright." He said as he got up, then turned to the gang. "What's a couple of whippersnappers like you doing here? Oh! And you have a Boo with you!" He said, ready to suck up the Boo with the girl.

"Wait! He's with us!" Nora got in the way. "He's a friendly Boo!"

"Oh! Why didn't you say so?" The old man chuckled. "I am Professor E. Gadd and this is my granddaughter, Jade Gadd."

"Heya." She waved.

"I swear, more of those dang ghosts keep popping up in this mansion day after day!" E. Gadd said. "And again, I ask you… what brings you whippersnappers here?" He asked, but before they could get an answer, a lot of Gold Ghosts showed up. "Criminy! There's more of them! Jade, let's get them out of here!"

"Right!" She nodded and then they ran out while getting the others out of the mansion as well.

* * *

 _Outside of the mansion..._

 **BGM: Professor E. Gadd (Luigi's Mansion)**

"Ah, so those are your names." E. Gadd said as they were in his lab. "Hmm, we don't see people very often in the Boo Woods."

Jade leaned on a wall. "So you guys came here because Luigi over here won a contest that he's never won?"

"Pretty much." Mae said.

"That's fishy… _veeeeery_ fishy." E. Gadd mused. "Hmm, that mansion itself appeared a few days ago and Jade and I were looking around the mansion when those ghosts showed up. I'm telling you, age is catching up to me. I've been hunting ghosts since I was just a lad, but now… I've been not so efficient at it."

"Good thing you have me." Jade said.

E. Gadd chuckled. "That's true, I do! Hmm… now that I think about it, we saw a man in a red cap and overalls walking to the mansion with four girls by his side. They didn't even stop to say hi or anything."

"Wait what?! That was my brother!" Luigi exclaimed.

"And our friends!" Jaune said.

"Oh… that's bad. Well, I do suppose I can train you up with the many Poltergusts 3000. Come on, the training room is this way!"

 **BGM: Training (Luigi's Mansion)**

"Alright, here's how you gotta do it!" E. Gadd said through a screen. "Just shine your light at the ghosts that appear, and when you do, you will see a heart within the ghost, meaning you have startled them. Then suck it in! Also, do it quickly, they tend to disappear after a few seconds, so make it count."

"Right, let's do this!" Nora smirked as they waited for some Gold Ghosts to show up and then when they shone their lights at the Gold Ghosts, they sucked 'em right in.

"Might I recommend turning it off and then turning it back on at the right moment? The element of surprise never hurts!" E. Gadd chuckled.

"Grandpa… um… You might want to look at Boey." Jade said, pointing to Boey who was cowering in a corner. And if that wasn't enough, Jaune and Luigi were shaking in their boots, but they desperately tried to suck up the ghosts.

"Don't worry, Boey! They won't hurt you… they'll just laugh at you silly!" E. Gadd said.

"How's _that_ supposed to make me feel better?!" Boey cried as everyone else sucked up the ghosts.

"What a baby." Mae rolled her eyes.

* * *

 _Eventually…_

 **End BGM**

"Congratulations, you did an amazing job on those ghosts! And hey, if you ever feel the need to work on your skills, you're free to come back and train at any time! For now, why not come by in the gallery?"

 **BGM: Gallery (Luigi's Mansion)**

"Wow, this place is interesting." Luigi said as they went to look around the gallery full of empty paintings.

"Huh, nice statue." Boey said, looking at it as something emerged from the top of the head, looking at Boey with a grin as it flew down and lightly zapped Boey on the arm. "Yow!" He exclaimed and turned to see the creature. "Wah! What are you?!"

"Roto! Roto!" The creature cried, laughing at zapping Boey.

E. Gadd chuckled. "That's Rotom. I found the little feller all by its lonesome in the Boo Woods, it seemed lost and afraid, so I decided to take it in. The rest is history because it's taking a liking to the both of us. He likes to play pranks on occasion."

"…He sure likes it." Boey muttered.

"Roto!" Rotom giggled.

"So, what's wrong with these pictures? They look… all boring." Genny said.

"Ah, they used to be full of ghosts that I've captured over the years, but unfortunately, they all escaped. When Jade and I went to examine the mansion, we came back and saw a horrifying scene. A ghost by the name of King Boo came and set them all free. I even had descriptions on those ghosts too… but they're all gone." He sighed.

"King Boo is also the reason why I live with my grandfather." Jade said. "He's the reason why my parents mysteriously disappeared… and I plan on hunting him down and finding them." She said, unaware of E. Gadd rubbing his arm, seeming to know something that Jade doesn't, as Celica spotted this.

 _Hmm?_ She wondered.

"One other question." Nora said. "What are those in the back corner?" She asked, pointing to two destroyed Poltergusts.

"Ah, those are the finished prototypes for the Poltergust 1000 and 2000. They were working well but they kept spontaneously combusting. No matter how many cooling systems I put in, they kept spontaneously combusting until they exploded. Luckily, the Poltergust 3000 and its variants haven't exploded-"

"Oh, that's good." Ren said.

"…Yet."

"YET?!" Luigi, Jaune and Boey yelled.

"Grandpa!" Jade scolded.

"Hehehe, I kid! I don't think it'll explode. I guarantee that it won't!" E. Gadd chuckled. "So, are you all ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go find my brother and RWBY!" Luigi said as they nodded.

"Oh, you're gonna need these." E. Gadd said, giving them each a Game Boy. "This… is the Game Boy Horror. It's useful for scanning certain things and also for communication between all of you. Heck, I can call in!" He said.

"Thank you." Pyrrha smiled.

"Hmm, it looks a bit… retro though." Nora said.

"I tried working on a 3DS, but unfortunately, I'm still working out the kinks. Hmm, maybe if I tried a regular DS…" E. Gadd mused. "Ah, I'll figure it out." He chuckled and then looked at Jade. "Jade, how about you go with them?"

"You sure? I could keep you company."

"That's sweet of you, dear… but I'm alright to be on my own. Besides, I have Rotom to keep me company."

"Roto!" Rotom said, saluting with a grin.

"Oh, I suppose. Just don't do anything stupid, alright?"

"When have I ever done anything I'd regret?" E. Gadd chuckled as the two hugged.

"Alright, see you later!" Jade waved as they took off… but Celica stayed behind.

"Professor… I need to ask you something."

"Yes, your highness?"

"I noticed that you seemed a bit guilty over what Jade said about finding her parents after King Boo made them disappear. It seemed like you knew something."

"Well… can you keep it a secret? The truth will destroy her."

"Certainly." Celica said as she knelt down and he whispered in her ear as her eyes widened in horror. "…Oh gods!"

"Indeed. I want to keep the truth from her to protect her so she wouldn't do something rash that she may regret. But with King Boo nearby, I'm afraid the truth will come out sooner or later. Can you keep things hush hush for me?"

"I will… but she may need to find out sooner or later. It's been years since that happened."

"I know… but please, do me a favor and keep it a secret, alright?"

 **End BGM**

Celica nodded. "Alright. Later professor." She said and climbed up the ladder to rejoin the others as E. Gadd waved goodbye as everyone walked up to the steps and opened the door, walking in with the doors closing behind them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back in the Mushroom Kingdom…_

"Here you go, buddy." Nyx said, putting a dog bowl down for Zwei to drink in as he lapped it up while she went back to her chair and sat down with Black Yoshi resting next to her. "Glad they asked me to dog sit for you." She smiled.

It was at this moment that Zwei barked at the door. "Oh, you want to go outside?" She asked as she grabbed his leash and put it on his collar, and then when she opened the door… he bolted. "WHOA!" She yelled, as she tried to hang on, but fell off her feet, faceplanting. "Ow…" She groaned while Zwei ran off. "Zwei! Get back here!" She said and chased after him, while also bringing out her scroll. _"Hey Xena, Iris… I may need some help with something!"_ She texted to the both of them while chasing after the dog.

* * *

 _And in Sarasaland…_

"Uuugh..." Daisy groaned. "Who the hell schedules a meeting at 9 PM and finishes it off two hours later..." She groaned. "So... tired..." She yawned as she went into her room, where she took a brief look in her room... PJ's, her desk, her computer, a balcony...

But none of that mattered right now.

Her legs moved to one location... and that just so happened to be the nice comfortable bed.

She proceeded to lay down on her bed, not even bothering putting on her PJ's or taking off her dress or crown... nope, she just went to sleep with her dress on.

In fact, as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was _out_.

The only thing that woke her up was a bright flash from her balcony window. "...Huh...?" She wondered as she went up, only to hear a thunderclap... and then another flash in the sky. "...Ugh..." She muttered as she walked over to close the curtains... when she saw a shadow overlapping her own when another lightning flash struck. "...Huh?" She wondered as she turned around, but all she saw was nothing but pitch black darkness... and a few candles lighting up the hallway.

"...I forgot to close the hallway." She said as she walked over to it and closed the door, and cue another lightning bolt flashing the sky and the flash was bright enough to illuminate the room, to reveal a certain ghost king in the room before the darkness overtook him.

What made matters worse, was that Daisy felt something breathing down her neck as she shivered at the thought and turned around, ready to punch whoever is doing it, but no one was in front of her. "Who's there?!" She demanded and turned on the light, only to reveal nothing in her room, nothing out of the ordinary. "...Sigh... you're just being paranoid..." She said as she went off to close the curtains... and then her stomach growled. "...Eh... might as well have a midnight snack."

She slowly opened the door and walked straight to the kitchen where she went over to the fridge and opened it up, the light illuminating a part of the kitchen... and a certain ghost. "Let's see... eh, that block of cheese looks good." She said as she pulled it out and cut it up, proceeding to enjoy a few slices... where she felt a presence in the room as she turned around, only for that feeling to go away.

Is one of her servants spying on her? That can't be right... they all went to bed before she even came back to the castle.

With a shrug, she put the block of cheese back in the fridge and closed the door... but then she felt thirsty as she reached into the cupboard and pulled out her favorite mug. "To my #1 princess." It was a gift from Luigi, and the words were inside of a huge heart. It was like Luigi wrote it himself.

As she poured some water into the mug, she then walked to the window and watched it rain heavily. "Yeesh... it's really raining hard." She said.

"Indeed." A voice whispered as Daisy froze up and turned around to reveal nothing.

"Who's there?!"

"Inferiority Complex? Make fun of my status, will you?"

Daisy growled, looking to see where the voice is coming from... as she turned on the light to reveal nothing... but one bolt of lightning struck the castle, eliminating the power, encasing Daisy in total darkness. "Nnngh...!" She growled as she then reached for a match and lit up a candle, as she turned around... to reveal King Boo.

"Surprise!" He smirked as Daisy gasped lightly.

* * *

 _In one of her servant's rooms..._

"Zzzz..."

 **CRASH! SHATTER!**

"Huh, wha?!" He shot up from his bed... that sounded like it came from the kitchen!

He quickly ran off to see what the commotion was all about... and then he saw a knocked down candle as he picked it up... and then as he walked, he stepped on something that broke even more as he looked down to see a broken heart out of the broken mug. "Her Highness's favorite mug?" He wondered and then noticed the door was opened as he walked outside, only to be pelted by the wind and then he closed the door. "Maybe the wind did this." He said and then walked off, unaware of King Boo flying around with a petrified Daisy in his arms... with the help of some Boos.

"You are gonna make a fine addition to my collection. Hehehehe!"

* * *

 **What, you thought King Boo was just going to let Daisy get away with what she said to him in 64? Don't be silly!**


	3. Crybaby

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

"Hellooooo? Anyooooone?" Blue Toad wondered as he walked around the foyer. "Guys! Where'd you go? This isn't funny! HELLO!"

It was at this moment that he heard something and looked up to see the chandelier coming down at him. "EEEEEK!" He yelled and quickly got out of the way in time just as the chandelier smacked right into the ground. Blue Toad then heard some creepy giggling before the chandelier went back up.

"This place is terrible! Where's my team?! I wanna go home!" Blue Toad exclaimed and cried loudly… and then Luigi and the gang walked in.

"Wait, was he there before?" Mae wondered as Celica walked over to him and knelt down to him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Celica asked in a gentle voice as Blue Toad looked up at the gang.

"O-oh! You were with Princess Peach at the castle!" He said, seeming to recognize Celica and wiped his tears away. "I wasn't crying… I just had something in my eyes!"

"That's what they all say!" Nora called out.

"Nora!" Ren scolded.

Ignoring the two, Celica chuckled at the Toad's denial. "If you say so… but what brings you here in the mansion?"

"I was with the Toad Brigade to search for Mario and RWBY and… unfortunately, we all got separated, I don't know where my team is and… Peach is gonna flip once she finds out that Mario and RWBY are missing!"

"Don't worry, we're looking for them too." Celica said and then turned to the others. "I guess we're going to have to find the Toad Brigade too."

"Sounds like a plan!" Nora said… and at that moment, the lights came on.

"Found the switch!" Genny smiled.

"Phew… well at least we don't need these right now." Luigi said, turning off the flashlight.

"I'll remain here and hold down the fort… just in case!" Blue Toad said.

"You're scared to go further, aren't you?" Jade asked.

"What? No, of course not! I just happen to like this room, thank you very much!"

 _Liar._ Jade thought and then giggled. "Alright, suit yourself."

It was at this moment that Jaune heard something from above, looking up to see the chandelier ready to come down again. He noticed that it under it was Pyrrha, who also wondered what that noise was, as did everyone else, but they failed to notice the chandelier. Realizing what was about to happen, Jaune's eyes widened in horror.

"PYRRHA, LOOK OUT!" He screamed as he dove and took Pyrrha with him, pushing her down just as the chandelier crashed to the ground, inches from hitting Jaune's feet, and then it rose back up to the top.

"Did that nearly fall on top of me?!" Pyrrha asked in shock.

"Yeah." Jaune nodded and turned to Pyrrha. "At least you're safe."

"Jaune…"

It was at this moment that they heard a click, they turned to see Nora taking a picture of the two with her scroll. "Moments to last forever~!" She said in a sing songy voice. They realized that Jaune was right on top of Pyrrha, both of them blushing severely and getting up.

"Uh… sorry about that…" Jaune said, looking away.

"I-It's fine." Pyrrha said, looking the other way, blushing harder than Jaune.

Celica examined the chandelier, suspicious on how it fell but rose back on top. "If something caused the chandelier to fall… we can't be too comfortable here." Celica said, and reached her hand out, triggering it and causing it to fall, luckily she pulled it away in time.

"The host of this mansion is a real jerk." Genny folded her arms.

"Exactly." Boey said.

 _I think you're missing the point here._ Jade thought. "We need to be cautious about this mansion. Who knows what'll happen."

"Right." Luigi nodded, trying to get his knees to stop shaking as they went up to the parlor while the Blue Toad spotted a book.

"Ghost Weekly? What do we have here…" He wondered and then pulled it up out of curiosity while the others looked at each other and cautiously entered the Parlor.

 **BGM: Dark Hallways (Luigi's Mansion)**

Everyone was ready to take some Gold Ghosts down, ready to throw down like last time… unless if you were Luigi, Jaune and Boey who were trying to stay calm during all this.

"Hello? Any ghost in here?" Mae asked as they were looking around the room.

"I'm not liking this…" Luigi said as he fearfully examined a spot underneath a portrait… and gold coins fell out. "WAH!"

"Oh wow, I didn't know these ghosts were rich!" Nora said with a hint of greed in her voice.

"I honestly doubt that they are." Ren said, and then, as if on cue, Genny opened up a cabinet and found coins from it as well.

"Whoa!" Genny exclaimed.

"Then why are they leaving money around?" Nora pointed out, causing Ren to sigh in defeat.

Jade piped in while looking at some candles. "Some rich folk and thieves do tend to hide their valuables in strange places back in the old days, plus some of the ghosts here keep their loot they had from their past lives, so it's possible that those were hiding there for a long time." She explained while still looking at the candles, which were lit up.

 _Were these candles always lit?_ Jade wondered to herself as Jaune was coughing up a storm when Pyrrha examined a dusty table.

"Oh, Jaune! I'm so sorry!" Pyrrha apologized.

"It's… fine…!" He coughed. "This room just needs a little dusting…" He said, and then he got his Poltergust and proceeded to suck up all the dust on the table and went around sucking up all the dust… and accidentally blowing out the candles in the process, which caused the painting to shake violently, along with some creepy laughter.

" _Who put out my candles?! Was it you, blondie?!"_

"It was an accident, I swear!" Jaune defended, but… they didn't want to hear it as another painting in the other room shook violently.

 _"There are no such things as accidents! You made this room completely dark and well… dark rooms are dangerous here, yeess…"_

Another shook. _"THEY love the dark… and THEY will get all of you! Bloo-heh!"_

And another shook. _"Now you're all in for it, and it's that blonde boys fault! Blugh-huh!"_

"I'm telling you, it was an accident!" Jaune defended.

"Jaune, word of advice, ghosts don't really care." Mae said.

"Unfortunately…" Boey sighed.

 _"Yes, we don't care!"_ Another spoke. _"You are indeed in for it, just like little red cap and those little teenagers with him!"_

Luigi's eyes widened. "What did you do to my bro?!"

"And RWBY!" Nora asked, pulling out her hammer, ready to break some legs, probably not caring that paintings _don't_ have legs.

 _"May you wander lost in the darkness… FOREVER!"_ The first painting spoke again. _"Are you all afraid of the dark? Are you? Huh? Bloo-hah! Here they are now!"_

It was at this moment that something buzzed in Jade's pocket, she quickly pulled it out to show some device, which she looked around with.

"What's that?" Celica asked.

"It's a Ghost Tracker Device… and we're about to have some company." Jade said, and right on cue, a Gold Ghost appeared right in front of Mae, who jumped in surprise but did suck him right up after exposing him to the light.

"Yeah, that's what you get!" She said… and then two more showed up. The ghosts were ready to come get them as Jade got ready to suck them, but Genny had better ideas.

"Hiyah!" Genny yelled, unleashing a bright orbs of light on the Gold Ghosts who screamed in agony when it hit them… before disappearing forever. The lights came back on after their defeat.

"Uh… what just happened?" Luigi asked as JNPR, Booniper, Affectio and Jade had the same 'what the hell' look.

"She used Seraphim." Celica said.

"Uh… gesundheit." Luigi said.

"No no no, it's a move that can actually kill ghosts." Celica pointed out as Booniper seemed to look a little afraid. "Don't worry, Booniper, we won't use it on you." She said as Booniper sighed with relief.

"Actually kill ghosts?" Jade asked, seeming to be a bit concerned. "Uh, can we possibly _not_ do that or keep it to a minimum or… when it's not right in front of me?"

"Something wrong?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well, I'm actually rather fond of ghosts." Jade admitted. "That also includes Boos… save for King Boo. I know they can be dangerous, but I'm always so fascinated by them. I guess you can say I have a soft spot for them."

"You sucked up a couple. What, you release them back to the wild?" Luigi asked with a pale face.

"Oh good heavens no! I just like studying them and examining their behavior. I guess you can say I have some kind of bond to them. Killing them just… makes me kinda uncomfortable."

"Oh, sorry… we didn't know." Celica said.

"It's fine." Jade said.

"Though, if we _do_ get the urge to kill the ghosts… you might wanna close your eyes." Mae pointed out. "And cover your ears."

"That's a good idea, but can you at least humor me and keep it to a minimum? I like learning new things from these guys."

"Fair enough." Celica said.

"Greeeeat, we're leaving already dead ghosts alive. Wonderful…" Boey groaned.

"Oh man up." Mae said as they walked to the next room, Jaune being the one who opened the door and lead them in to the Anteroom.

 _Six ghosts in this room, huh._ Jade thought to herself, seeing the ghosts on her Tracker, and a few Gold Ghosts showed up and got ready to haunt the others. While the mages had to hold back on the Seraphim for Jade's sake, that didn't stop them from sucking in all the Ghosts in their Poltergusts, and then right on cue, two new ghosts, Purple Punchers, popped into existence.

"Wah! What are those?!" Luigi asked.

"Purple Punchers, they're a bit faster than the Gold Ghosts." Jade said before she shined her flashlight on one of them and then sucked it right up. The other one aimed right at her to punch her, but Luigi bravely sucked it right in his own Poltergust, and then the lights came back on, then they went into the next room, the Wardrobe Room.

"Hmm, I wonder if there's anything in these wardrobes." Mae said and then opened up the middle, and then popped out a lot of cash. "Oh, sweet!"

"If there's cash in these wardrobes, then count me in!" Boey said, opening up the right one… and out came a Speedy Spirit scaring him, causing him to scream as he quickly flew around.

"I got him!" Nora went over to the shelves and jumped up, shining the light right at the Speedy Spirit and quickly sucked him in before it disappeared… and strangely, lots of cash came flying out after the spirit was sucked in. Nora quickly sucked it all in with a grin.

"Nice moves!" Luigi said, unaware of a banana peel that landed on the ground as he saw another Gold Ghost appearing, which Luigi attempted to suck it in, and then slipped on said banana peel. "WHOOOOA!" He yelled and landed on his back. "Ow…"

The culprit belonged to a Garbage Can Ghost that laughed and mocked at Luigi's misery, but Affectio didn't take kindly to this and proceeded to use a Shadow Ball to smack it across the room to stun it, and then Celica and Genny both sucked it in with it going straight to Celica.

"Thanks Genny." Celica said.

"No prob!" Genny smiled as Mae helped up Luigi.

"Thanks." He said, rubbing his butt and then Affectio flew up to him with a smile. Ren opened up the last wardrobe… and out came a Gold Ghost to scare him, but Ren wasn't scared as he calmly sucked in the last ghost for the lights to come back on.

"You alright?" Pyrrha asked with concern for Luigi.

"Yeah… I'm just gonna be bruised for a while." He said as Boey looked through the wardrobes, tossing out old clothes.

"Come on, come on, there's gotta be SOME treasure in here!" He said before sighing. "Ugh… that's no fun." He muttered as they walked outside to the balcony where they saw Purple Toad in a fetal position.

"Hey, what are you sad about?" Nora asked as Purple Toad looked up.

"I might have freaked out that when I checked the Balcony… I was locked out…" He sighed. "To make matters worse, I'm separated from my team."

"There's a Blue Toad in the foyer." Jade pointed out.

"Oh! Why didn't you say so!" Purple Toad grinned and then took off running.

"Well, he's back to his normal self." Luigi said as they walked back with Jade noticing a key on top of the rack. She sucked it over to her and grabbed it, then she went to catch up with the others as Purple Toad reunited with Blue Toad.

They then went to the other door… but then something buzzed that got their attention, then they realized it came from their Game Boy Horrors as Luigi was the first to pick it up. "Hello?"

 _"Hello!"_ E. Gadd said from the Game Boy Horror. _"While you're doing a great job catching ghosts. Some of the ghosts you will encounter will be a bit more challenging and they might be some portrait ghosts. Take heed, for some of them can be a bit rough."_

"Understood." Celica nodded. "Thanks for letting us know."

" _Have fun!"_ E. Gadd said and then turned off as Luigi put the Game Boy Horror away as they walked into a hallway, and it was filled with Ghost Mice.

"Aww, they look so cute!" Genny smiled.

"They're _ghosts._ There's nothing cute about them!" Boey complained.

"Shup…" Affectio looked at him with narrowed eyes, apparently not liking his comment.

"Except for you, because you're actually kinda cute."

"Shup!" Affectio smiled and nuzzled Boey.

"Ugh… don't push it…" He shuddered as Affectio went back into Luigi's hat as they went into the first door of the hallway, as it was some kind of Study.

"Wow, Nyx would love this room." Pyrrha said as she was walking toward the bookcase.

"Who's Nyx?" Jade asked.

"A friend of ours. She loves to read a lot." Nora said.

"Huh, I like reading every once in a while myself." Jade said, rubbing her chin in thought. "I might have to meet up with her."

"Hmm, what's with the block of cheese?" Jaune wondered, spotting it behind a desk and examining it… and then a gold mouse popped out of it. "Whoa!" He exclaimed as he dropped it. The gold mouse ran around the room, as the speedy little critter freaked out Celica and Pyrrha, was sucked up by Ren's Poltergust.

"Okay… that was… interesting!" Celica said.

"Heh, and you call _me_ a wimp." Boey chuckled as he walked over to the desk and pushed the chair a little to see something… and then a Speedy Spirit popped up in front of him. "AAAAAH!" He screamed… and then Jade sucked him right up.

"You were saying?" She asked as two jewels, one red and the other green, spilled out.

"Ooooh!" Nora grinned widely as she picked the jewelry up and looked at it with a grin before putting it away.

 _"Heh heh heh, how amusing…"_

"Who said that?!" Luigi asked, as they were all unaware of a chair lightly rocking back and forth.

 _"Ho ho ho ho… go ahead, try to find me. I can see you, but you cannot see me. Ho ho ho ho…"_

Jade picked up her scanner and scanned the room, and then spotted a ghost casually sitting in the chair reading a book, along with a treasure chest near it. "Neville." She said.

 _"Hmph. The granddaughter of that professor."_ Neville said. _"Do me a favor and let me read in peace."_

"What's with him?" Genny asked.

"His full name is Neville, the Bookish Father. From what grandpa wrote underneath the portraits, He usually spends his afterlife reading all the books he missed while leaving, and he's 42." Jade explained.

 _"I've got important reading to do. Now shoo!"_

"Important reading, eh?" Mae asked as she was looking through a book. "I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I were to… throw this book into the fireplace?"

Neville's eyes widened as he quickly got up and flew over to Mae, grabbing her arm and releasing the book. _"Are you mad?! Don't you know that burning books is a crime against nature?!"_ Neville glared at her as he unhanded her. _"Not to mention I haven't read that book yet."_ He added as he then started to stretch. _"Phew… I was sitting in that chair for so long…"_ He said, stretching and yawning… as Genny noticed a heart popping up in front of him.

"Oh, mister Neville! You have something that we need!" Genny smiled… before shining her flashlight at him.

 _"Ack!"_

"In you go~!" She giggled as she started to suck him in, he attempted to fight back by flying around and throwing books at her, but everyone else accompanied Genny before Neville went inside Pyrrha's Poltergust. Then the lights came on, and Nora was collecting the pearls that Neville dropped, which he likely from his past life.

"Now what does this unlock?" Jaune wondered, pulling up a key from the chest as his Game Boy Horror went off. He looked to see it was at the other end of the hallway. "Oh, way over there." He said as they walked out of the Study and went into the dark hall, with Boey looking at a door.

"Hmm, wonder where this leads." He said as he grabbed the doorknob, and then it violently opened and pushed him to the door, turning him into a pancake in the process. "YAGH!"

"Boey!" Celica shrieked… and then Boey popped back up after falling to the ground.

"So that's what it felt like to be paper… _never again."_ Boey shuddered after he got back up and went with the others to the door that was just unlocked by Jaune as they walked into the Master Bedroom.

"Well, this is… interesting." Mae said as they looked around the room.

 _"Honey?"_ A voice asked as they turned to see a female spirit turning her head. _"Oh… it's only humans. Never mind."_ She said and continued to brush her hair in the mirror. _"What are you doing here, Gadd? Turn me back into a painting where I'll forever be bored and won't be able to brush my hair like last time?"_

Jade raised an eyebrow. "Really, Lydia? There's gotta be something else you can do besides brush you hair all day… or all night."

 _"Hmph! You don't know what it's like being beautiful! In fact, my gorgeous hair is far superior than yours."_

"Wow… someone's vain." Mae said, already not liking Lydia already as Genny walked up to Lydia. "So, what's with her?"

"Lydia is the Mirror Gazing Mother. She's 34 and for some reason, she's stashed her secret savings away to prepare for her long afterlife." Jade recited from memory.

"It's not like she's gonna to some ghostly musical or anything." Luigi muttered.

 _"Wouldn't you like to know."_ Lydia rolled her eyes as Genny kept examining her.

"Your hair is gorgeous! What's your secret?" Genny asked.

 _"Thank you! Someone who appreciates my hair unlike certain people."_ Lydia said, glaring hard at Jade.

"You're a ghost for pete's sake!" Jade said, her patience already being tested by her.

 _"Anyway, my secret is that I brush it for seven hours."_

 _"Seven hours?!"_ Pyrrha mouthed in disbelief.

"Oooh, that's nice! We gotta make your hair shine!" Genny smiled as she went for the curtains. "You gotta let the other ghosts see how beautiful you look!" She said, opening up the curtains… and saw there was a broken window and a breeze kicked in.

 _"No! Not a draft! It's gonna mess up my hair!"_ Lydia panicked as she went to the curtains and then Jade shined the flashlight at her and proceeded to suck her in with the help of the others. _"NOOOO! I'M NOT GOING BACK INTO A PAINTIIIIING!"_ She yelled, hanging on to the bed's bedsheets before she, along with the bedsheets, ended up in Mae's Poltergust.

"Good riddance." Mae said.

"I didn't like her either." Genny said, opening up a chest as Nora collected the pearls.

"You really like the treasure, don't you?" Ren said.

"Hey, it'd be a waste if no one picked them up!" Nora pointed out as they walked out… and then heard a baby's cry from a room.

"Sounds like a baby!" Jaune said as they went to open the door and walked in, but there was no baby in sight… until they spotted a baby sleeping peacefully in the crib.

"Aww! He's so precious!" Nora squealed, and proceeded to tickle the little guy, much to his enjoyment.

"That would be Chauncey. He's about a year old and he always cries loudly and never sleeps through the night, though it seems natural since he was born a ghost." Jade said.

"How does one be born a ghost?" Mae wondered.

"Well, Mae… when two ghosts love each other very-" Cue Boey's butt on fire, courtesy of Mae. "YAAAAGH!" He cried.

"I didn't ask for your opinion!" Mae glared as Boey fanned the flames out.

"You asked!"

"Oh shut it!"

"Hey guys? Did one of those dolls just move?" Luigi asked with a hint of terror in his voice as Jaune aimed his flashlight at them.

"Let's see, a teddy bear, another teddy bear, an ugly Pikachu doll, another teddy bea-… wait, ugly Pikachu doll?" He asked and shined his flashlight… only to see an empty space. "Uh, where'd it go?!"

"Ack! Who's touching my leg?!" Jade yelped as she shined the flashlight… to see the same Pikachu doll rubbing its head affectionately on her… though, it wasn't actually a doll.

"Kyu!"

"Oh, aren't you just the cutest thing!" Jade said, kneeling down toward the Mimikyu. "What's your name?"

"Mimikyu!" The Pokemon cried.

"Aww… you're just the cutest!" Jade gushed.

 _"Horsey… rocky… horsey…"_ Chauncey quietly said.

"A rocking horse?" Jaune wondered and then went over to it, casually rocking it back and forth with his hand. "Huh…"

"Nah, you gotta give it more power!" Nora said, rocking it back and forth a little more aggressively with her hand, as Chauncey was crying loudly… before he appeared in front of the two.

 **End BGM**

 _"Hey! Wanna play with me?"_

"Wah!" Jaune jumped as Chauncey brought out his rattler and proceeded to shake it rather loudly and sent the teddy bear dolls flying at them while the Mimikyu spotted a ball and then picked it up with its shadow hand and threw it back at Chauncey, knocking him back.

 _"Ow!"_ Chauncey cried and then glared at them all. _"You gave me an owie! I just wanted to play with you… I HATE grown-ups! Why do you have to be bigger than me? I'd had enough!"_ He said and started shaking his rattler loudly again while laughing. _"Small! Now grow smaller! Small! Itsy! Tiny! Little! Wee! Ga ga goo goo GA!"_

A bright light enveloped the entire room, and when the light disappeared, the group found themselves right in a humongous crib. "Where are we?" Ren asked, and then there was a loud noise that caused Luigi, Boey and Jaune to scream as there were a lot of flying rocking horses coming for them… and then Chauncey, who was now a big baby emerged and started screaming right at them.

 **BGM: Chauncey Battle (Luigi's Mansion)**

"So… are we the babies now or…?" Nora wondered.

 _"Time to play!"_ Chauncey giggled and then came a few flying rocking horses to try to ram into them but they quickly avoided the rocking horses.

"Take this!" Mae shouted, launching fire magic at Chauncey, but he casually moved to the side as he summoned a few bouncy balls to try and squish them, but they avoided one as two disappeared and one stayed by the side while Chauncey laughed and clapped with his rattler… while Genny picked p the ball with her Poltergust and aimed at him.

"You're a bad baby!" She said, firing it back at Chauncey.

 _"Ooof!"_ He cried… and then the gang proceeded to try and suck him into the Poltergust, dealing a lot of damage until Chauncey had enough and smacked into the ground to form a small shockwave to knock them back, as he then glared at them and screamed at them, and proceeded to bounce around to crush the gang.

"Kyuuuu!" Mimikyu cried, unleashing a Shadow Ball right at Chauncey to knock him to the side of the crib.

 _"Owie!"_

"Time for this baby to have a major time out!" Celica said as they began sucking him in… and then Chauncey screamed to try and fight back, but in the end, he was sucked into Luigi's Poltergust, defeating him.

 **End BGM**

"Ha ha!" Luigi laughed, high fiving the gang as they were transported back into the now-lit room.

"You were amazing!" Jade praised the Mimikyu, causing the Mimikyu to blush.

"Mimi…" Mimikyu lightly used its shadow hand to scratch its cheek in embarrassment.

"So… what's underneath this rag?" Boey asked as he, Jaune and Luigi tried to look.

* * *

 _Outside…_

Two crows were just cawing at each other… and at this moment, a strange looking owl landed on the branch between the two, seeming to annoy the crows. Said owl was round and had short legs, and a facial disc (that's what an owl's face is called for those who don't know) in the shape of two overlapping circles. It also had two leaves on its chest, looking like a bowtie.

Unlike most Rowlet who have brown feathers, this one had green, which meant it was a Shiny.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The screams startled the crows and flew off, while the Rowlet turned to the mansion in curiosity, tilting its head.

* * *

 _Back inside…_

"Wh-wh-wh-WHAT WAS THAT?!" Jaune yelled as everyone else looked a little bit freaked out, while Jade had pulled out a notepad while Booniper and Affectio seemed to be intrigued by the Mimikyu's true appearance.

"I see… so it looks absolutely terrifying underneath the rag." She said, writing it down while the Mimikyu looked own to the ground in shame.

"How come you're not freaked out?!" Mae asked.

"I've seen some rather… other terrifying ghosts in my life. By the time I got older, I've pretty much seen it all." Jade said and then knelt down to the Mimikyu. "And while it does look terrifying, it didn't even faze me at all." She said and then had an idea. "I just had an idea on what to call you." She smiled. "How about Pikaboo?"

"Kyu!" Mimikyu cried, rubbing its entire body affectionately on her leg, seeming to really love the name.

"Pikaboo it is." She giggled. "You are so cute."

"O-Okay… I'm never going to unsee that." Luigi said, seeming to get his color back as did the others as Jade walked over to the big treasure chest and opened it up, revealing a pink key.

"Oh, fancy." Jade said, looking at the key… and just like that, her Game Boy Horror went off as she pulled it out. "Hey grandpa!"

 **BGM: Game Boy Horror (Luigi's Mansion)**

 _"Hello Jade!"_ E. Gadd waved. _"Is everything alright? The rest of you look like you've seen a ghost! Ohohoho!"_

"TOO SOON, OLD MAN!" Boey yelled.

E. Gadd chuckled. _"I see… so, I see you got the big bad ghost in that area."_

Unaware of all, where the light was shining down on them and showing their shadows, a lone creature emerged from it, only revealing its head, but it looked entirely gray. The area around its face resembles that of certain headgear such as a helmet with three horn-like protrusions on top with the eyes are orange with yellow pupils and above each eye is a spot that is the same color as its pupils.

"Yeah, we got the baby." Nora said.

 _"Ah, so you have Chauncey! Excellent!"_

The creature looked at them all intently, but it seemed to be more interested in Luigi. "…Shup?" Affectio wondered as he turned around to the shadow, as the creature's eyes widened and went back into the shadows. "Shup…?"

 _"You might wanna come back to the lab. Those big ghosts tend to make the Poltergust overload. Luckily, I have a solution! Come back to my lab!"_

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

"Say hello to the Portificationizer! Twenty years in the making! These will turn those portrait ghosts back into portraits!" E. Gadd said and then spotted Pikaboo. "Oh, you have yourself a Mimikyu, do ya?"

"Yeah, it's taken a liking to me." Jade said.

"I've always wondered what it'd look like underneath the rag." E. Gadd wondered as he opened the rag while everyone besides Jade panicked. "Fascinating! So that's what it actually looks like. Terrifying, but intriguing!" E. Gadd said, putting it away… while the Rotom didn't seem all that amused by Mimikyu's true appearance.

"…You've seen it all too?" Luigi asked. "Then again, why am I even surprised?" He sighed as he, Pyrrha and then Mae inserted the ghosts into the Portrificationizer and watched the process unfold, and at the end, three portrait ghosts were back into the portraits.

"And… voila! They're going back into the gallery!" E. Gadd chuckled. "Have a look see in the gallery if you want, then head back!"

It was at this point that they heard a door closing as they turned to see Morgan and Noire walking in. "Yeesh, you guys seemed to have a lot of fun without us." Morgan said.

"Where where you guys?" Jade wondered.

"We were looking for some valuable items in the mansion. Mom wanted us to bring some back to her for the house." Noire explained.

Luigi sweatdropped. "Why am I not surprised?"

Morgan chuckled. "So, what'd we miss?"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back in Toad Town…_

"Thanks for the help, you two." Nyx said as they managed to wrangle Zwei and walked back to their home.

"Ah, don't mention it." Xena chuckled.

"Well, once we get this little thing back to the house, I'm going back to what I'm doing." Iris said.

"What, eating everything in the Shy Guy Buffet?" Xena asked with a knowing grin.

"Uh… no… I was uh… training!" Iris said, but Xena and Nyx had knowing looks, even Zwei was giving off a 'liar' look at her. "…With my stomach…" She sheepishly said.

"Ha! I knew it." Nyx chuckled.

"Hey, a girl's gotta eat, ya know!" Iris said as they walked ahead… but Zwei sniffed the air, picking up on something and quickly taking off again.

"Whoa! Zwei! Where are you going?!" Nyx asked as they took off… and then found Zwei going right into the Shy Guy Buffett.

"I don't blame him. That food is _good."_ Iris said. "I love him already."

"Come on, let's just get that mutt out of there." Xena said, not knowing that it'd be mighty difficult to get a dog out of the buffet.

* * *

 _Back with King Boo…_

"Hehehehe. You think you could get away with it, but you didn't! I had the last laugh! AHAHAHAHAHA!" King Boo laughed as right behind him, Captain Toad and Toadette were hiding behind statues.

"What do you think?" Toadette asked. "Report back to Princess Peach?" She whispered.

"Yeah. She's going to be very upset about this." He nodded. "Let's find my crew and head back. She'll take care of this."

"Right!"

"And _where_ do you think you two are going?"

Both of them stopped dead in their tracks, turning back to see that King Boo wasn't directly looking at them, but he _knew_ they were there. "Think you'll head back unscathed?" He turned around, laughing. "Don't be so absurd. I could _use_ the company."

Captain Toad growled as he pulled out two pickaxes and handed one to Toadette. "King Boo! Release Mario and RWBY at once!"

"And who were you talking to a few seconds ago?" Toadette demanded.

"None of your business!" King Boo said.

"Release them right now or we'll be forced to attack!"

"PFFFT! You and _what_ army?" King Boo asked. "Toads don't scare me."

"Well, we're different!" Toadette said.

"Yeah! We're going to get them all back from your hands!"

King Boo chuckled in amusement. _"Show me."_ He challenged as the two nodded and ran toward him with a war cry. "Heheheh… _cute_." He said and then his crown glowed and fired at the two Toads.

* * *

 _Back with the gang…_

"Have fun!" E. Gadd waved as they walked back to the mansion, with the Shiny Rowlet watching them all as it flew toward Luigi and lightly landed on his shoulder.

"Huh?" Luigi turned to him. "Where'd you come from?"

The Rowlet, however, decided to take a snooze on his shoulder while Luigi sweatdropped.

"I'm not getting an answer anytime soon, am I?" He asked… and then Pyrrha took a picture of it with her scroll.

"That's actually cute!" She giggled as she put it away… and then, they walked back into the mansion.

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait. I just had a horrible time concentrating on writing this one dang chapter and every time I would write a few sentences, I was like "...I wonder what's new on TV?". Normally, i'm distracted all the time when i'm writing, but this ONE chapter, I just couldn't concentrate at ALL. DX**

 **Aaaanyway, one area down, three to go!**

 **EDIT: Due to me being a scatterbrain, I completely forgot about Morgan and Noire, so I edited them in!**


	4. Who Let the Boos Out?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Dark Hallways (Luigi's Mansion)**

"I wonder why this Rowlet decided to land on my shoulder." Luigi wondered as they wandered back in.

"You probably had the most convenient shoulder to land on." Noire said.

"I doubt it." Luigi said as they wandered to the front doors as the vines disappeared once Jade got close.

"Neat." She grinned as they walked into the dark hallways.

"You're probably just a Pokemon magnet." Nora said. "Which would explain why you have a Shuppet and a Rowlet with you."

"Yet, this adorable little thing is stuck with me." Jade said as Pikaboo seemed to smile at her.

"I wonder if you're going to name this Rowlet?" Mae wondered as they wandered around the dark hallways and Boey got jumped on by a harmless Ceiling Surprise.

"Yipe!" He yelped while the Ceiling Surprise laughed and clapped before disappearing.

"I dunno… I'm not too great with names." Luigi said as they made a left as they were picking up strange readings from a room.

"There are subspecies of owls that are native certain areas." Ren brought up. "I believe one of them are called Pueo."

"Pu… huh?" Jaune asked.

"You would know that if you studied, Jaune." Pyrrha lightly scolded, which had Jaune scratch his head in embarrassment.

"I suppose we can name the Rowlet that." Ren said.

The Rowlet, who was still sleeping, smiled at the sound of being called Pueo… only it thought that Luigi called him that and tilted its head on Luigi's cheek. "Aww! It likes it!" Mae gushed.

Luigi chuckled. "I suppose. It's a step up from a ghost, at least." He said as they walked right into a bathroom where two pink ghosts popped in.

"Wah! What are these?!" Jaune asked.

"Grabbing Ghosts!" Jade exclaimed as one of them grabbed Celica, but she quickly freed herself, causing the Grabbing Ghost to say something unintelligible in disappointment… and then got sucked in by Celica's Poltergust.

"Wouldn't be the first time I got grabbed by some creep…" She quietly said while Noire sucked up the other.

"Next time you grab me, I'll break your arms!" She said in a sadistic and angry tone.

 _Yep, she's the daughter of Tharja, alright…_ Luigi thought with a sweatdrop.

Jade looked at her Game Boy Horror to search for any more ghosts close by. "Hmm… there appears to be more ghosts in the Ballroom." She said, and that's where they went too next. Luigi opened up the door to the Ballroom and they walked in to an interesting sight.

 **BGM: Dancing Shy Guy Ghosts (Luigi's Mansion)**

"What in the world…?" Morgan wondered as they saw some ghostly Shy Guys dancing around contently.

"That's… wow." Boey was at a loss for words.

"Aww, they look so cute!" Genny squealed and decided to poke one of the Shy Guys and asked for a dance, to which it kindly obliged to dance with Genny.

"I… I don't know what's going on…" Luigi said, scratching the top of his head as they all stared in bewilderment… before Jade snapped out of it.

"Forgive me." Jade said as she proceeded to suck in all the masks of the Shy Guys, revealing their ghostly faces… and Luigi's face flushed as he remembered seeing what a maskless Shy Guy looked like before Jade sucked in all the ghostly Shy Guys.

 **End BGM**

"Aww… I was having fun…" Genny pouted.

"To be honest, I felt bad but… someone had to do it." Jade awkwardly rubbed her arm. "Also, Luigi, what's with that look?"

"Very bad memories of tennis, let's just go with that." Luigi shuddered as they started to walk… and then the floors started to move. "Whoa!"

"Huh, this is new." Celica said, and then two ghosts appeared before them. One was a man with orange hair and a red suit, and another was a woman with green hair and a green dress..

 **BGM: Floating Whirlindas (Luigi's Mansion)**

 _"Darling!"_ The man said, as the two began to waltz across the floor… well, if you can count floating as waltzing.

"Who are these guys?" Morgan wondered.

"The Floating Whirlindas, the Dancing Couple." Jade said. "They were once the local waltz champions, but they can no longer compete since their legs can't touch the ground."

 _"That doesn't stop us from dancing!"_ Mrs. Whirlinda said, as her husband twirled her, unaware by all that a portal that looked like a ring popped up on the other side of the room and some purple bird came out of it, with the ring closing behind it.

The bird in question has the tips of its wings broaden into a fan shape, and it has a fan-shaped crest on top of its head. At the base of its crest are four feathers with light blue tips. There are two of these feathers on each side, resembling ornamental hairsticks. On the side of each eye are small, light blue markings that resemble eyelashes. The edges of its wings, fans, head crest, and long tail all have a double border of pale purple with a light blue on the outer edge.

This was none other than a Sensu Style Oricorio.

"Shup?" Affectio turned to the Oricorio that was dancing gracefully as it also attracted Pikaboo and Pueo as they went toward the Pokemon in curiosity.

"Huh? Was that Pokemon there before?" Jade wondered as she curiously walked over to it along with Boey and Jaune. "I see, it's a Sensu Style Oricorio. A Ghost/Flying type!"

"It's a ghost? Funny… it doesn't look scary." Boey said as the Oricorio gracefully danced.

 _"Darling!"_ Mr. Whirlinda said as they bowed… and revealing their heart to which Celica and Morgan proceeded to suck them both up as they tried to escape… but they were no match for the Poltergusts as they were sucked in, then the lights came on.

 **End BGM**

"Aww, you separated them." Genny pouted.

"I didn't know Morgan was helping me." Celica admitted while Morgan shrugged as they walked over to the chest while Affectio and Pueo went back to Luigi, as the Oricorio watched them head back.

"Ori…" Oricorio mused and walked over to Luigi, examining him carefully before nodding in approval, and proceeded to stick by his side as they walked.

"You might be on to something about being a Pokemon magnet." Luigi said.

"Strangely, this one's a Ghost type." Boey said. "Weird, I'm not picking up any ghostly attributes to this one."

"Ori…"

"Oh well." Luigi shrugged as they went into the Storage Room where some Purple Punchers and a few Grabbing Ghosts awaited them… and a Speedy Spirit hiding in the chair that Celica examined and was sucked in.

A Red Grabbing Ghost attempted to sneak behind Luigi with a smirk, but Pueo spotted this and proceeded to use Leafage on him to pin him to a wall where it was safely sucked up by Jade. "I think you got yourself a body guard." She said.

"You think so?" Luigi chuckled as the lights came on.

"Hey, what does this button do?" Nora wondered, and then pressed it, where they then saw the wall moving back in a creepy way. "Cool!"

"So instead of the walls closing in, the walls… retreat." Morgan said. "How boring."

"Oh come now, we'd be living pancakes if it closed in on us." Celica said.

"True." She nodded as Nora removed a poster and saw another button.

"Ooooh!" She grinned and tapped the button… where a trap door opened up.

"Nora, what'd you do?" Ren asked.

"Hey, not my fault people leave buttons lying around waiting to be pushed!" Nora defended.

"Hello…?" Luigi called down to the trap door… and then several Boos popped out, as he, Jaune and Boey screamed while everyone else was wondering what was going on.

 **BGM: Night of Fate (Kingdom Hearts)**

"What the heck is going on?!" Jaune yelled.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" A voice cackled as King Boo came out of the group of Boos that were coming out. "Well well well, Luigi finally made it along with his friends!" He said and then spotted Jade. "Oh ho! I see that you decided to show yourself again!"

"King Boo…" Jade growled in anger. "After what you've done to my parents… I'm going to make you pay… and then I'll get them back!"

"HAHAHAHAHA! Wow! You really think it'll be so easy to get your parents back?"

"I saw you! You had them petrified when I came to that haunted house… and now after all these years, I'll save them from the likes of you!"

"Save them? You think you're going to _save them?_ Hahahaha… cute. You really think you can save their lives?"

"I was a little girl back then… when I found out that my parents hadn't come back from a ghost busting mission, I knew where to find them because there was only one haunted house in my town… and then I met you, who petrified my parents!"

"You honestly _think_ that your parents are alive?" King Boo asked. "Wow, you are _really_ naïve! HAHAHAHA!"

"That's enough out of you!" Celica said, aiming her Poltergust at him as his eyes widened.

"The Poltergust?!" He exclaimed in shock before chuckling. "I see… well, good luck trying to get to me and my minions! AHAHAHAHA!" He said and disappeared.

 **End BGM**

"…What did he mean by that…" Jade whispered. "Are my parents…"

Celica put her hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it. He's just trying to get to you." She told her.

"Yeah, you're right. My parents are still alive. I just know it." She said, her smile coming back.

 _Something's not right…_ Morgan thought… and then their Game Boy Horrors went off as Pyrrha was the one to answer it first.

 _"Can you hear me? Oh, good, you can!"_ E. Gadd said. _"That was King Boo and his minions! They were hiding in that room the whole time, eh?"_

"Yeah, and Nora released them all." Boey said, as some of them glared at Nora who whistled casually.

 _"Ah well… water under the bridge! No one expected them to come out of that trap door, though you could've captured a few of them. Oh well! Do you want to come back to the lab so we can discuss this further?"_

"I think we're fine if we stayed here." Jade replied.

 _"Oh, well in that case, suit yourself! Anyway, that King Boo fella most likely did something to Mario and RWBY, but I'm sure they'll be fine. Not like he'll eat them… which Boos don't actually_ eat _anyone. Anyway, make sure to find the Boos! The lesser the number, the better! And mind Booniper!"_ He added and then hung up.

"Hmm…" Jade thought to herself. "Why don't you guys go back to the other rooms we were in previously? There might be some Boos there. I'll stay here."

"You sure?" Celica asked with a hint of concern.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Jade nodded with a thumbs up as they all walked out, though Jade had noted that Celica looked a bit concerned but she shrugged it off. She'll ask her later.

 **BGM: Sticky Situation (Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon)**

Jade looked at her Game Boy Horror and saw a yellow flashing light and she knew… that a Boo was in the exact same room as her. She and Pikaboo examined the room for anything suspicious… and then she moved a box to the side… and then a Boo came flying out.

"Just call me GameBoo!" The Boo gleefully said as the two looked at each other as she proceeded to suck in the Boo as it attempted to fight back before it was sucked in.

"Kyu!" Pikaboo cried with joy.

"That's one out of… fifty?!" She asked in surprise as she looked at a Boo Counter that appeared on her screen. "Alright, good to know."

* * *

 _Ballroom…_

"Hmm…" Mae mused as she was looking at a painting in the ballroom and then gently pulled it off the wall… and out came a Boo.

"Allo! I am Boo La La!"

"Not anymore, you're not!" Mae said, sucking him right in. He tried to fight back, but like with Jade, he was no match and was sucked in, then she put the painting back and looked at the Boo Counter on her Game Boy Horror. "Two?" She wondered… and then Jade and Pikaboo came out. "Oh, so you found a Boo in there?"

"Yup." She nodded.

* * *

 _Parlor…_

"Hellooooo?" Morgan called out, opening up a china cabinet but found nothing. "Hmm…"

Noire noticed a bulge on the coffee table as she smirked. _That's a horrible hiding place._ She thought and then proceeded to suck the table cloth off… only to reveal a Boo Ball. "Huh?" She wondered as she heard a Boo cackling.

Morgan knelt down and opened up the bookcase, and then a Boo came out and nearly hit her in the process. "Whoa!"

"I am BamBoo, if you please!"

"I don't get it." Morgan said.

"You simple human creatures don't get anything at all. It's amazing that you haven't gone extinct." BamBoo said… and then was hit by a thrown Boo Ball thanks to Noire to daze him… and then she sucked him right in.

"That'll teach you." Noire said with a scowl while Morgan whistled.

"That's my sister!" She smiled as Noire blushed a little.

* * *

 _Anteroom…_

"Are you in here, by chance?" Pyrrha wondered, examining a table… and out came another Boo.

"Looking for me? Bootha!"

"Uh…" Pyrrha tilted her head before sucking in the Boo… and then it attempted to flee… only to smack right into another Boo.

"Ow!" The Boo rubbed his head. "Oh, hi Game Boo Advance."

"Bootha? What are you doing out of your hiding place?"

"I'd ask you the same thing!"

The door opened up to reveal Nora as she proceeded to suck GameBoo Advance in as Pyrrha did the same with Bootha while they were distracted.

"And that's that!" Nora chuckled as Ren had calmly walked out of the room with Booniper.

* * *

 _Study…_

"Hmm… are you in here?" Boey wondered… and out came a Boo Bomb. "AAAAAH!" He yelled, quickly diving for cover as it exploded.

"Boey! Don't ruin the books!" Genny scolded.

"It wasn't MY fault!" Boey protested and then Genny examined the chair, to which the Boo came out.

"Speak not my name: TaBoo!"

"…Uh… TaBoo…?" Genny tilted her head.

"What did I just say?!" The Boo glared at her… while Boey quickly sucked him in while closing his eyes.

"…Did I do it?" He asked.

"You did!" Genny smiled.

"Oh… good." He sighed with relief.

* * *

 _Master Bedroom…_

Celica looked around the room, examining every inch of the room but there were no signs of a Boo in sight… and then she had the idea to look under the bed, to which a Boo came crawling out.

"I am the yummy Boolicious!"

"…Funny, you don't look delicious." Celica quietly said before sucking him up who had put up a fight, but to no avail.

* * *

 _And finally, the nursery…_

Luigi opened up the dresser, but a Boo Ball popped out instead. "Aww…" He sighed as Oricorio and Pueo checked the chairs but didn't find anything… but Affectio went over to the crib and curiously examined it… and out popped the Boo.

"I am TurBoo, and off I go!" He said, and attempted to flee, but Oricorio used Air Cutter to knock him senseless to the ground where Luigi sucked it right in.

"There we go!" He said and then looked at the Game Boy Horror. "Eight out of fifty, huh?" He said with a chuckle. "Nice."

 **Resume Dark Hallways BGM**

"Hey, open up!" Nora said, trying to open up a door… but to no avail, the door wouldn't budge and to top it all off, she heard crying. "Alright, I'm breaking in!" She said, bringing out her hammer.

"Nora, I don't think that's a good-"

 **SMASH!**

"-Idea…" Ren said, mentally facepalming as they saw Purple Toad crying to himself.

"…Oh thank goodness, it's you guys but… I dropped something in that toilet!" He sobbed.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'm sure it's nothing important." Jade said.

"You're right… I'm just crying over spilt milk! There's no use crying over it! I'll just flush my worries away and… do you know here my team is?"

"In the foyer." Pyrrha said as Purple Toad quickly ran out, dodging the ghosts until he reunited with his friends while Luigi opened the lid up.

"Oh, so this is what he was worried about." Luigi said, pulling out a key… and then saw from the Horror where the key was supposed to go, so they went ahead while avoiding a few Ceiling Surprises and mice, and then they went into another room.

"Where are we?" Mae wondered.

"I dunno… but that crystal ball looks inviting!" Morgan said, seeming to be interested in it.

"Eh, it's probably nothing." Luigi said as they wandered into the next room… where they were locked inside of the Mirror Room. "Wah!"

And adding insult to injury, several invisible Grabbing Ghosts came in, and even though they could see them in the mirror, they couldn't see them out of the mirror as they felt being grabbed by the sinister spirits.

However, Oricorio was not having any of it as it proceeded to use Air Cutter on them all, knocking them all senseless and then Celica and her friends proceeded to suck them all in… though Boey was being more of a scaredy cat.

"Thanks for that!" Mae said as the Oricorio nodded. "Hmm… have you given this one a name yet?"

"No, not really." Luigi replied.

"Hmm… this might sound random, but I do have an idea. How about… Kagura?"

Oricorio rubbed its chin in thought, and then nodded its head in approval, seeming to like the name.

"Kagura it is!" Mae smiled.

"We got bigger problems! How are we going to get out of here?!" Boey panicked… right when Noire checked a drawer… and a Boo popped out.

"Fear the wrath of Kung Boo!"

"…Yang could've come up with something better." Nora said.

"Excuse me?! I'll have your head for that!" He exclaimed and proceeded to karate chop Nora… though with his stubby little hands, he didn't get very far. "…Hey, can you put your head a little closer? I can't… I can't quite reach it!" He said… and then was met by the Poltergust. "…I was afraid of that." He groaned as he was sucked in.

"Well great… but that doesn't solve the problem here!" Boey said.

"This probably will though." Celica said, opening up a treasure chest… and a bunch of red medallions came flying out and landed in their hands. "…Or not."

Then their Horrors went off as Celica responded to it.

 **BGM: Game Boy Horror (Luigi's Mansion)**

 _"Hey, what'ya got there? …Oh, well I'll be, it's a Fire Element Medallion!"_

"What's that?" Mae asked.

 _"Simple! With you holding it, it calls the attention of Fire Elemental ghosts! They're relatively harmless, but sucking them up will let you use their element! They'll actually be surprised when you disturb their resting place in fire. Go nuts with it! Oh, and you can simply refill it back up by sucking in another ghost. Have fun!"_

He hung up on them.

 **End BGM**

"Fire element, huh? Interesting." Luigi mused.

"That does seem like an awesome idea. We can burn ghosts alive!" Morgan said with a sadistic grin, unaware of a Fire Elemental ghost coming out of a torch and spotting them as it curiously floated over to them, as Jaune spotted it.

"Oh! Well, isn't that cute." He said as it floated over to him, curiously looking at him. "Hey little guy…" He said, reaching over to touch him… and when he did. "Ow!" He yelped, pulling away his burnt hand.

"It's made out of fire. Of course it'll hurt." Morgan said as Luigi sucked it in and then aimed at the candleabras and set them on fire, which unlocked the door for them.

"Wait a minute, why would we need fire elements when we got fire magic?" Mae asked as a small fireball came out of her hand.

"Convenience, maybe?" Celica shrugged as they walked back into the room and then they did the same for the candleabras for a key to appear on one of the pedestals as Pueo flew up to retrieve it.

 _"Hmm… how resourceful."_ A voice said.

"Who said that?!" Pyrrha jumped as they looked around, with one of them shining the flashlight on the crystal ball, and then a gypsy-looking ghost appeared before them.

 **BGM: Talking with Ghosts (Luigi's Mansion)**

"Madame Clairvoya." Jade greeted.

 _"Ah, the granddaughter of the professor. Nice to meet you again."_

Jade turned to the others who were dying to know about her. "Her name's Madame Clairvoya, the freaky fortune teller. Her close connection to the spirit world lets her see nearly 49 days into the future."

"49 days?! That's amazing!" Morgan exclaimed.

 _"Hmm… it sure is."_ Clairvoya said.

"So, do you have any fortunes for us?" Celica curiously asked.

 _"I usually do fortunes for items that are brought to me."_

"Any item or specific ones?" Genny wondered.

 _"Specific ones, preferably."_ She replied. _"However… my crystal ball is telling me something. Be aware of your shadows, for their may be a surprise waiting for you. Huh… fascinating…"_

Unaware of by all, another ring popped up from above, as a Misdreavus came out of it as it looked down at them all while the ring disappeared. "Misdrea…?" It wondered.

 _"Oh, and now it's telling me another one."_ Clairvoya said and then her eyes widened. _"…Jade, was it?"_

"Yeah?"

 _"You are aware of your parents' fates, correct?"_

"They're petrified by King Boo… but I know that deep down that they are alive."

 _Hmm… she doesn't know the hard truth._ Clairvoya thought. _"Well, if you believe that they are alive… then good for you. They might be alive in your heart, however."_

"What do you mean by that?"

 _"I've said too much. Take it with a grain of salt, if you must."_

"I see. Come on, guys… let's go." Jade said as they walked out, unaware of the Misdreavus following them.

 _"Hold on a moment. You are Celica, correct?"_

"Yeah, that's me… why?"

 _"This crystal ball has told me that you, along with the professor, know the harsh truth about the girl's parents."_

"Yeah, you're right. I don't want to tell her though."

 _"Neither do I. However, the Crystal Ball is saying that we must tell her the truth eventually… otherwise, someone evil like King Boo will cause her to despair."_

"Her grandfather doesn't want her to know…"

 _"The truth always comes out eventually. Just remember, destiny chooses our paths… and I am afraid that she will go down a dark path if the wrong person tells her. Someone has to tell her before it is too late."_

"Understood." Celica nodded. "I have to ask though… are you affiliated with King Boo?"

 _"Hmph. As if I would be affiliated by that evil spirit."_

"Good to know… thanks." Celica said and then walked out of the door.

Clairvoya closed her eyes. _"Jade… I hope that you will not go down a dark path."_ She quietly said before disappearing.

* * *

 **Happy Easter everyone!**


	5. Graveyard Shift

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Dark Hallways (Luigi's Mansion)**

"Hey Luigi… you got a little… something behind you." Mae said, spotting the Misdreavus.

"Huh?" Luigi turned around but the Misdreavus went behind him with a smile. "Oh, I'm sure it's noth-WAH!" He yelled, as he turned around and saw the Misdreavus in front of him.

"Misdrea!" Misdreavus smiled and affectionately rubbed her head on his neck before playfully grabbing Luigi's cap and placing it on her head.

"Shup?" Affectio wondered.

"Well, that's the most… affectionate Misdreavus I've ever seen." Jade said as Celica caught up with them.

"Affectionate Misdreavus…" Luigi quietly said, and then remembered what Elise said. "Wait a minute, are you that Misdreavus that Elise encountered and nicknamed you "Affection"?"

Misdreavus tilted her head. "Misdrea?"

"Jade, you have your notepad, don't you?" Luigi asked.

"Sure do." Jade nodded.

"Can you give it to me for a bit?"

"Sure." She gave him her notepad as Luigi quickly did a sketch of Elise's head and then showed it to the Misdreavus.

"She looks like this."

Misdreavus' eyes sparkled, immediately recognizing the girl. "Misdrea!" She smiled and went back to nuzzling Luigi's neck.

"Well, what do you know, it's the same Mis…drea… thing…" Nora sweatdropped. "What is it called again?"

"I think it was Misdreavus." Ren told her.

"Thank you!"

"Well, I guess you're the same Affection." Luigi chuckled as Affection smiled and then as they walked, she stuck by him like glue while also interacting with the other Pokemon… and accidentally dropping Luigi's hat on Pikaboo.

"Kyu?" Pikaboo wondered what landed on it before shrugging it off. Luigi picked it back up and then they went into the Laundry Room.

"Hey, what's that over there?" Boey asked as they saw something leaning on a wall near the washing machine, looking exactly like a scythe.

"That's Crescent Rose!" Pyrrha said. "What's it doing right there?" She wondered… and right on cue, a Grabbing Ghost came in and grabbed it, having quite the sadistic smirk on its face.

"I don't know, but that ghost doesn't look like he's gonna cut grass with it!" Boey exclaimed as the Grabbing Ghost raised its arms up in the air, and accidentally dropping it and it accidentally fired on a Purple Puncher that just appeared.

The Purple Puncher didn't take kindly to this and proceeded to slap it upside the head… and then the two sucked them in, including two others that arrived to help, then the lights came on.

"Okay, that was something." Mae said while Genny picked up Crescent Rose.

"Huh… a scythe that shoots? That's new." Genny said.

"This dimension that Master Hand brought us in is so… bizarre." Celica quietly said as Genny pressed a button… and then it folded.

"Ack!" She yelped, jumping back a foot. "I didn't do anything!"

"I bet Ruby is missing that." Jaune said… and then the washing machine sprung open as they looked to see Affection coming out with Mario's hat.

"Mis!"

Luigi took the hat from Affection. "What's Mario's cap doing in here?"

"Who knows… but this is getting weirder and weirder." Celica said as she picked up Crescent Rose, and then pressed a button on accident as it went back to its scythe form. "Uh… how do you fold this again?" She wondered.

"You press this button." Genny said as she pressed it and it folded back down.

"Ah, thanks." Celica said.

"You sure you don't want one of us to take care of it?" Ren asked.

"That would be for the best." Celica said before handing Crescent Rose to Ren, while Jade investigated a mop since her Radar was going off, and that's when another Boo popped out.

"Yow! Get down! I'm Boogie!" He said… and then got sucked up before he did anything. They went into a dark room known as the Butler's Room, but other than ghost mice, there was nothing to do as they went back into the hallway where they saw a floating candelabra, and a ghost appeared grumbling to himself.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Nora asked.

 _"Agh… the beautiful Melody just won't give me the time of day. I wonder what to do to win her over."_ The ghost, Shivers, wondered.

"Chocolate?" Pyrrha asked.

"Flowers?" Nora suggested.

"Candy hearts?" Jade shrugged.

 _"Hmm, no… no no… that won't do at all."_ Shivers mused… and then snapped his fingers. _"Ah! I got it! Passion! I will show her that I burn for her! My unbridled passion will scorch her soul!"_

"Hmm…" Jaune looked at the unlit candelabra. "Perhaps you can impress this Melody with a lit candelabra!" He said, aiming the Poltergust at it and proceeded to light it up with the Fire Element.

 _"Hmm? AAAAH! FIRE! FIIIIIRE! RUN AWAY! RUN AWAAAAAAAAY!"_ Shivers screamed and quickly ran around the hallways while the ghost mice quickly ran away from the screaming butler.

"…Was it something I said?" Jaune wondered as they chased after the screaming butler until they followed him into the Butler's Room where he had settled down, grumbling to himself… and saw his heart to which Luigi, Jade and Celica sucked him up with Shivers going into Luigi's Poltergust, then the room lit up.

"I'm not sure what just happened, and I intend to keep it that way!" Boey said.

"So, who was that?" Pyrrha asked.

"That was Shivers, the Wandering Butler. He's 72 years old and he's searching for his Master's will, hoping he's included in it." Jade replied.

"I'm taking it this Melody is also a ghost." Luigi said. "Just throwing that out there."

"Yes… he's referring to Melody Pianissima." Jade nodded… who immediately went green. "Who is 26 years old."

"Aww!" Genny smiled.

"Ew! An old guy crushing on some young lady? Nasty!" Mae groaned.

"I'm just gonna pretend I didn't hear that." Pyrrha said as everyone else but Genny agreed, then they heard the sound of a Boo laughing as Booniper went to examine an ironing board… and then a Boo popped out of it.

"You found me, PeekaBoo!" He exclaimed… who was sucked up by Genny as they started to head out with a key to the Conservatory, but Luigi noticed something in the Game Boy Horror.

"Hold on a second, there seems to be a room right behind this wall." He said as they turned to it.

"I don't see a door." Mae said.

"Maybe there's a secret way in." Jade said.

"Yeah, but how do we get in?" Celica asked. She got her answer when Nora walked over and swung her hammer down, shattering the wall into a dark room.

"I guess that answers that." Jade chuckled as they walked into the Hidden Room… and Nora's eyes started to sparkle.

"Oh my goodness! Lots of treasure!" Nora grinned as she opened up the first one… and an icy version of a Purple Puncher, known as a Flash, popped up and screamed at her. "Ack! You're not the treasure I'm looking for!" She said, and then a few more Flashes showed up, as some of them saw the ice in them as they quickly used the Fire Element to melt the ice… and then Nora sucked them all in, and then the lights came on.

"Well, I guess all of them are duds." Boey said. "…Though three of them aren't open." He said as Nora opened it up to reveal a blue, a green and a red jewel in all three chests, to which Nora greedily took before opening up the treasure chest with lots of money coming out as she happily pulled them up… while Luigi investigated an open treasure chest where a Boo came out of it.

"It is my own self, Gum-" Luigi sucked him up. "-BOOOO!"

"You know, I have a feeling this is going to bite you in the butt." Noire said to Nora after Luigi sucked up Gumboo.

"Oh, don't be like that! Not like anyone else would be interested in my treasure!" Nora smiled as they walked to the Conservatory… but they remembered that Clairvoya would seek their fortunes by finding items for her.

 **BGM: Talking With Ghosts (Luigi's Mansion)**

 _"Hmm… I see… Mario's cap and… some kind of scythe from this Ruby Rose."_ Clairvoya mused. _"…Oh! The spirits call to me. Come, spirits of power, come, spirits of sight! Show to me the awful things occurring here tonight! Crystal orb, symbol of my clan, use your darkling power to show us all that you could-"_ She paused for a second. _"I mean CAN! Show us all you can!"_

"Awkwaaaard…" Morgan quietly said.

 _"Show us this… Mario and Team RWBY! The light of the spirits comes! Show us what we seek!"_ Clairvoya demanded. _"Ah, I see that your friends live. Though, they aren't in the spirit world. Hmm, interesting… I can hear the faint sounds of a girl wanting some cookies. I could go for some of those. Agh! No! The spirits leave me!"_

She sighed. _"Well, if you find any more of the objects, come see me."_ She said as they nodded with them taking the items and they walked out.

 **Resume Dark Hallways**

"Who ever heard of a ghost wanting cookies?" Morgan asked.

"I think ghosts need some comfort too. I wonder if they make ghost cookies?" Genny wondered.

"…Suddenly, I'm not feeling so hungry." Boey groaned as they walked toward the Conservatory, unlocked the door… and walked in to see a very odd sight.

A beautiful lady ghost, Melody, was playing a game on a PC. _"Come on, come on… move that payload!"_

Jade blinked in surprise. "She likes playing video games?" She asked and then called up her grandfather. "Hey Grandpa, did you know Melody likes playing video games?"

 _"Ah yes, you probably didn't see it when we were catching her. She had a Game Boy Advance on her piano. I wrote that up when we put her in a portrait."_

"Good to know. Thank you." Jade said and then brought out her notepad. "Loves to play video games."

 _"Come on, McCreed! You could've had that! Ugh, do I have to do everything myself?!"_ Melody complained. _"Nerf this, losers!"_

"…Very competitively." Jade added.

 _"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT EXPLOSION DIDN'T GET ANYONE?!"_

 _"Hey uh, you do know you could go bowling with D. Vey, right?"_ A fellow gamer asked.

 _"Oh, NOW you tell me! You know what, this team is nothing but crap!"_

"…Is also a sore loser." Jade added to her notepad.

"Wow, this is just sad." Morgan said.

"I'll get her." Noire said as she walked over to her and shined the flashlight on her.

 _"Ack!"_ Melody yelped. _"Music notes, assist me!"_ She yelled, as several music notes flew up in the air… only to get sucked in by Morgan while Noire sucked her up.

 _"Hello, PianoGirl? Hellooooooo? Suddenly, it's quiet."_

 _"Finally, I can play this game in peace!"_

Luigi proceeded to click out of the game and then proceeded to turn off the laptop. "There, save the battery life." He said as they grabbed a key that went to unlock the dining room… and then a Boo popped out of a cabinet.

"You know, I can play better than her! I've a far better D. Vey main." The Boo said. "…Uh, I mean… Wherefore am I, Boomeo?" He asked… and then started to get sucked in. "NO! NOOOO! I HAVEN'T PLAYED AS BRIGY YEEEEET!" He yelled before disappearing into Morgan's Poltergust.

"I don't know what this game is, but I have a feeling it brings the worst out of everyone." Morgan said.

"Agreed." Everyone nodded as they walked toward the Dining Room.

The door unlocked and they walked in to see some candleabras on the table hardly lit, so Mae conjured up fire in her finger tip and proceeded to light them up individually before blowing the flame out. "There we go." She said… and right on cue, a humongously fat ghost appeared and eating some ghostly food.

 _"Mmm! Delicious!"_

"Mr. Luggs." Jade folded her arms, but Mr. Luggs didn't even notice any of them as he was busy chowing down. "He's 30 years old and he prefers all-you-can-eat buffets to three meals a day."

"All-you-can-eat?! Nobody can eat that much!" Noire exclaimed. "…Well, maybe except for Kirby and that Effie girl."

"Effie kinda scares me." Luigi admitted.

 _"Hey! I want more food!"_ Mr. Luggs demanded as a few Waiters came in.

 _"Fresh plate of pancakes, sir."_

"Oooooh!" Nora drooled over this as Jaune and Pyrrha tried to contain the girl, but as Mr. Luggs proceeded to eat, Nora grabbed the plate and scarfed it all down before anyone could do anything. "Hmm… a little transparent and ghostly. I prefer Ren's pancakes."

 _"MY FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!"_ Mr. Luggs yelled as he threw a monstrous rampage and attacked Nora by spitting fireballs, but she quickly dodged the attacks until the big guy grew tired… then Ren sucked him up from behind and sent him into the Poltergust, then the lights came on.

"…Girl, you're insane." Morgan said.

"What? It's just pancakes." Nora said as she went to examine a treasure chest while Noire examined the table since her Boo Radar was going off, then a Boo came out.

"Name's Boodacious, got it?"

"MIIIIINE!" Nora yelled maniacally, looking at a diamond.

"…What's her problem?" Boodacious wondered before being sucked in by Luigi. "NO FAAAAIR!" He yelled before he was sent in.

"She's… got greed issues." Boey sweatdropped.

"Mis…" Affection said in agreement as they went into the Kitchen, where to their surprise, frying pans and pots started to come alive and started charging right at them, but before they could do anything, the Pokemon came on the defensive and launched attacks right back at them, knocking them through a window.

"Oricor." Oricorio said, nodding its head in approval before they saw a gold mouse running around and when Luigi opened up the stove, a Speedy Spirit came out as they began going around the room… until Celica and Mae sucked them both in… then Nora collected the cash.

"Hehehe, just keep it coming!" Nora smiled, then they heard shaking coming from the fridge. They readied their Poltergusts as Jaune slowly reached for the fridge and opened it up… and then a Flash came out and slugged Jaune before he could react.

"Ow!" He yelled as he was pushed back… then Jade used the Fire Element to burn it up before sucking it in, then the lights came on.

"There we go. You alright, Jaune?"

"Yeah… just knocked the wind out of me." He said… and then the fridge opened up again, and a very cold Boo came out of the fridge.

"B-b-boy howdy, I'm B-B-B-B-B-Booligan! Brrr! Anyone got a b-b-b-blanket?" He asked… before he got sucked into Jaune's Poltergust.

"There we go." Jaune said.

"Uh, guys… why is that door on fire?" Boey asked as they saw the fire on the door.

"Well… that's a problem." Genny said as Jade saw a treasure chest appear as she opened it up, and several blue medals popped out as they all took one… then Morgan's Game Boy Horror went off and she turned it on.

"Yo." Morgan greeted.

 _"I can't help but notice that you got yourself a new element! Oooh, the Water Element! Perfect for watering plants and dousing fires! Have fun!"_

"Water Element, eh?" Mae mused as they saw a Water Element ghost appear before them as they sucked it in and got the Water Element, then they quickly doused the fire on the door, then they walked out into the Boneyard.

 **BGM: Mansion – Exterior (Luigi's Mansion)**

"Oooh, what's this?" Genny wondered, seeing a small bud in the ground as she proceeded to water it, as it turned into a small flower. "There you go! Nice and wet."

It was then that they heard growling as they turned to see a ghostly bulldog walking toward them outside of its doghouse. "Uh oh, it's Spooky!" Jade exclaimed.

"What's so bad about him?" Morgan asked.

"Well… let's just say that he bites anything that looks edible. And unfortunately, that includes us." Jade said. "Easy boy… we come in peace."

Spooky proceeded to bark his head off before charging at them, forcing them to avoid the raging bulldog as he kept barking at them and kept charging at them… until suddenly, a skeleton popped out of the ground.

 _"Fer the luvva dirt, make that yappy dog BE QUIET!"_ The skeleton, known as Mr. Bones, yelled and threw a bone at them out of irritation.

"Hey! We didn't do anything wrong!" Celica said as Mae sucked up the Mr. Bones, leaving nothing but a bone behind as Spooky's eyes widened and happily went over to it and happily licked it.

"…So do we leave him alone?" Luigi asked.

"Unfortunately, he's one of the portrait ghosts." Jade said.

"Aww… I wanna keep him…" Genny sighed, lightly petting Spooky who was minding his own business, but did look up and licked Genny before going back to his bone. "Hehehe, that tickled!"

"It's for the best. Seriously, I don't want to become a ghost dog's chew toy." Boey said. "Seriously, he wanted to eat me!" He said, aiming the Poltergust at Spooky and before Genny could protest, Spooky was sucked up by Boey and went into his Poltergust.

"He was such a sweetie once he calmed down… he probably just wanted to play…" Genny sighed as they saw something shining coming out of the doghouse.

"Huh, what's this?" Luigi wondered as he curiously looked at it… before he was warped to the other side. "WAH!"

"Luigi!" Pyrrha yelled as they all went in after him as they ended up in the Graveyard. "You alright?"

"Yeah… I'm fine." Luigi said as they saw several Mr. Bones pop up. "Uh oh!"

"Let's get ready to take 'em down!" Jade said, unaware of a ring portal popping up near them and a Phantump came out, as it peeked behind a tree and looked at them.

"Huh?" Mae asked, seeing the ring portal close. "…Did I just… nah… I'm going crazy." She said as they proceeded to fight the Mr. Bones as the Phantump looked at them all, but mostly at Luigi.

"Phan…" It whispered, watching them fight the Mr. Bones until there were none left. They saw a gravestone light up as they curiously went over to it, before a lightning bolt came down on top of it and a purple monster came out of it, scaring them all.

 **End BGM**

"Bogmire!" Jade exclaimed as the Bogmire looked at them all before taking them to his dimension, unaware that the portal remained open.

 **BGM: Bogmire Battle (Luigi's Mansion)**

Bogmire appeared before them before disappearing, leaving an army of Black Bogmires behind as they proceeded to suck them all in, but unfortunately, they clogged up their Poltergusts and looked directly at Bogmire who showed up and then they attacked him by releasing the shadows back at him before sucking him in.

Bogmire, however, put up a fight as he called in his minions to attack them and held them hostage while the Pokemon attacked Bogmire to damage him while freeing the prisoners, but Bogmire didn't let up easily as he disappeared and let his minions attack, forcing them to do the same thing as before, but more kept coming and held them all hostage as they slowly attempted to drag them into the ground.

However, suddenly they were destroyed by Phantump who came in at the right time and used Horn Leech on them all to free them, then used Wood Hammer to stun the Bogmire "Tump! Phan Phan!" Phantump cried as they quickly went to attack the dazed Bogmire before it was sucked in by Ren… then they were taken out of Bogmire's dimension.

 **End BGM**

"Well.. that was eventful." Mae said.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna sleep with one eye open next time." Boey said with a shudder. "I think they tried to send us to Hell!"

"Good thing this little guy saved us." Luigi said to Phantump.

"Phan…" Phantump blushed, unaware of the same ghost appearing out of Luigi's shadow from before in the Nursery and looked at them all intently before sinking back into the ground by the time Pueo looked at it, as it tilted its head in curiosity.

"He seems friendly… for a flying… tree stump… thing." Mae said as Phantump hugged Luigi's leg.

"…What's with me and Ghost Pokemon liking me all of a sudden?" Luigi asked. "…Except for Pueo."

"I dunno… they probably think you're cute." Genny shrugged as Jade pulled out a key for the next area… and then E. Gadd called them all.

 _"Oh thank heavens that you're alright! You're not hurt after that electric attack. I can tell you're a bit tuckered out from that fight, so come on to the lab and rest for a bit while portrificanizing these ghosts!"_ He suggested as they all nodded.

* * *

 _Later…_

"Ohohohoho! It seems you're getting new creatures with you all the time!" E. Gadd chuckled. "They sure like you, young feller!"

"Yeah, I've noticed." Luigi said as Phantump crawled up Luigi and rested on his other shoulder.

"Phantump!" Phantump cutely said.

"Hmm… what name would work on this little thing…" Mae pondered.

"Heheh, cute. Alright, let's get to work on these ghosts!" E. Gadd said enthusiastically.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back in Toad Town..._

 **BGM: Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"Excuse us." Nyx said as they entered the buffet. "Have you seen a dog run through here?"

"We don't allow dogs in here... but what kind of dog are you looking for?" A waitress asked.

"Oh you know, a hyperactive Corgi."

"Black and white?"

"Yes!" Xena nodded.

The waitress sighed. "I don't know what happened, one minute it's all quiet... and the next thing you know, a corgi runs in here like a freight train! I think it ran into the VIP room." She said.

"HEEL! HEEEEEEEL!" A Toad yelled as he was being dragged by Zwei before hitting a table and letting go of Zwei as he went into the kitchen.

"Found him!" Xena said as they ran into the kitchen with the waitress... while Iris decided to sit down.

"You're not going with them?" A waiter asked.

"What's the rush?" She chuckled. "I'll have a soda."

"Anything else while your friends get that dog?"

Iris looked at all the steak at the buffet. "...Yeah, get me a chainsaw."

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

"Phew... thanks." Nyx said as they wrangled up Zwei, who just had a goofy smile on his face. "Come on, let's go." She said as they heard the sound of a chainsaw revving up as they all looked at each other as they walked out... to see Iris cutting up a huge tower of steak before they were cut into strips.

"Come to mama!"

"IRIS!" Both girls yelled.

"Oh, just give me a few minutes. I'll catch up." Iris said.

"A few minutes? That'll take a day and a half!" A Koopa exclaimed... and then to their shock, Iris downed it in thirty seconds.

"Ah... that hit the spot."

"...Will you marry me?" A Toad asked.

"I... I can't believe what I just witnessed." Nyx blinked in surprise.

"I'm just gonna pretend I didn't see that." Xena said.

Iris looked at the stunned waiters. "So... got any Chicken Fried Steak?"

"Oh no, you don't!" Nyx and Xena yelled, dragging the girl away from the buffet.

"Hey! No fair! I wasn't done with my meal yet! Y'all are buzzkills!" Iris protested, but to her dismay, she was dragged out by the girls, while everyone else was stunned, wondering what the hell just happened.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back with E. Gadd and the others..._

"Alright, have fun!" E. Gadd waved as they all walked back to the mansion, unaware of a Sableye walking by E. Gadd's place as he walked in to close the door.

"Sable?" It wondered as it looked at the gang going back into the mansion… and then when the lightning struck, it spotted something shiny coming out of Nora's pocket. "Sable!" Sableye grinned wickedly as it chased after them, with all of them unaware of the Sableye as they went back into the mansion.

* * *

 **Imagine my surprise when I was looking up Melody's bio on Mario Wiki that it said that she loves video games. I was like "Oh! I can work with that!"**


	6. Despair

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

"Aren't your pockets getting a little heavy, Nora?" Pyrrha asked as they were walking through a now-lit hallway.

"What are you talking about? These pockets aren't getting heavy at all!" Nora grinned as they made a left turn.

"If you say so." Jade said as they then went to a door covered in thorns as the thorns up and disappeared on them, where they went into the courtyard.

 **BGM: Mansion – Exterior (Luigi's Mansion)**

"Oooh, this is a nice area." Genny said.

"Eh, it's a bit dark for my taste." Boey said, and then the lightning flashed, followed by a clap of thunder. "Ack! And a bit too… stormy."

It was at this moment that several flying fish came out of the fountain, along with some random Ceiling surprises and a Purple Bomber, which the group all sucked up then the lights came on.

"This is way better." Jaune said.

"I kinda liked the flying fish… they were actually cute." Genny said.

"I didn't trust them." Luigi said as they investigated the area while Nora got interested in a bird house.

"I think I see something in here!" She said.

"So, how are you going to get it out?" Celica asked.

"Simple!" Nora smirked and then brought out her hammer… then she swung it hard enough to actually shatter the birdhouse, knocking out a letter _and_ a weapon out of the bird house.

"Greeeat, you just made some birds homeless." Mae said.

"Ah, they were probably dead already." Nora said as she picked up the letter. "To Luigi, from Mario." She tossed it to him as he caught it while Nora picked up a weapon. "Huh, what's Gambol Shroud doing here?"

Luigi looked at the letter. "Hmm, probably would be best to give this to Clairvoya later."

"Really, you're not going to open it?" Mae asked.

"I'm thinking it'd be best if we open it la-"

 _"Hey Luigi! What's the hold-up?!"_

"Eh?" Luigi looked down to the well. "Did you guys hear that?"

"I did. Is someone down there?" Boey asked.

"Someone fell down the well… someone get Zwei and he'll get some help!" Nora said as they all looked at her. "What? I read it in a book once."

"Why would anyone be dumb enough to fall down a well?" Mae wondered as Luigi climbed down the well. "Hey, you see anything down there?"

"I'm looking!" Luigi said as he reached for his light and then looked around, as he went through a small hallway until he found a hole in the wall, He looked through it, holding on to some lion teeth, looking around… and then spotting King Boo admiring two paintings. One held Mario, and one held team RWBY. What he didn't see were petrified sculptures of Daisy, Captain Toad and Toadette. _Mario?! RWBY?!_ Luigi thought in horror.

"Get us out of here!" Everyone pleaded while King Boo laughed at their demise, while Luigi helplessly reached for them, before he pulled his arm away.

"Mario… RWBY… why are you in paintings…" Luigi asked in confusion, then thought King Boo had something to do with this, causing him to clench his fists. "He won't get away with this." He said as he walked ahead where a Ceiling Surprise got the jump on him, before he sucked it up and retrieved a key.

He then climbed back up as JNPR, Jade, Morgan, Noire, and Celica's team were conversing with themselves, then Luigi climbed back up. "Well? Anything down there?" Nora asked.

"I found Mario and RWBY…" He quietly said, looking down.

"Oh, that's good. Where are they?" Ren asked.

"King Boo has them trapped in paintings." He sighed.

"WHAT?!" They all yelled.

"Alright, that's it!" Nora rolled up her sleeves. "Let me at 'em! I'll throttle him and break his non-existent legs!" She said, but Pyrrha and Jaune held her down. "Grrr! Let go of me!"

"Mis…?" Affection floated over to Luigi. "Misdreavus Mis?"

Luigi sighed. "I'm fine… but one thing I know for sure…"

 **BGM: Magnus' Theme (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

Luigi looked up in determination. "All I know is that he's going to pay for what he did!" He said.

"And we'll be right here with you! He's not getting away with this!" Jaune said.

"Shup! Shup!" Affectio cried.

"He's going to pay for the disappearance of my parents… and now it's getting real." Jade said. "I don't know about you, but we're going to end this!"

"Right!" Celica nodded.

"Now, let's go save them!" Luigi declared.

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered while the Pokemon cried and Booniper laughed… and then a door to the shed opened up and a Yellow Toad came out yawning.

 **End BGM**

"Man, that was some nap!" He said, stretching. "Oh hey, how's it going?" He asked as he nonchalantly walked into the mansion while humming.

"Well that's… one way to ruin the mood, I suppose." Noire said.

"Never mind that, let's destroy that King Boo!" Morgan grinned wickedly as they ran off toward the next room, where they saw a muscular man lifting a weight.

"Biff Atlas." Jade greeted.

" _Hmph! Hah! Hmph!"_ Biff Atlas grunted as he was lifting the weight, though he was struggling. _"Can't talk right now, Gadd… I'm busy… trying to get this up…!"_ He said as he lifted high in the air. _"Ha ha! Nothing can beat me!"_

"Nothing, eh?" Nora smirked. "In that case…" She quickly went back to the courtyard… and then came back out in a workout outfit. "I challenge you to a weight lifting competition!"

"…Where'd you get that outfit?" Boey asked.

"The real question should be… why was she carrying that? Or _when?"_ Mae asked.

Biff smirked. _"A competition, eh? I like the sound of that. You will fail, mortal… for I am stronger than you!"_

"Don't underestimate my scrawny body!" Nora said as she started picking up the weight that he was holding like it was nothing. "This is how you do it!"

 _"Impressive! But that was just the twenty pounder! How about fifty!"_ Biff said, struggling to get it up before he had it up in the air… then tossed it down where Nora struggled a bit before she lifted it up in the air.

"Ha! This is _nothing!"_ Nora smirked.

 _"Alright…"_ Biff snapped his fingers and then a hundred pound barbell hit the ground. _"Can you lift this up in the air?"_

Nora chuckled and then pulled it up as hard as she could, struggling to lift it up in the air. "Nngh! Mmph!"

 _"Ahahaha! No mortal can do it by themself!"_

"That's the funny thing…! I'm no… ORDINARY… MORTAL!" Nora yelled, and then lifted it up high in the air. "HIYAH!"

Biff jawdropped at this. _"There's no way!"_

"Phew, I am beat! I'm gonna go on the treadmill! Hold this for me!" Nora said, tossing it to him… and crushed the poor guy.

 _"OOOF!"_ Biff groaned as the barbell was held on his neck while Nora went to do some jogging on the treadmill, while everyone else, aside from JPR, stared on in shock. Even Booniper was dumbfounded.

"She's not human…" Mae said.

"You should see when she ever has the urge to train us in her workout… it's not pretty." Ren said, shuddering a little.

"So… did you, by any chance, help Nora?" Boey asked Morgan.

"Actually… no."

Boey paled up. "Then what _IS_ she?!"

 _"Mmph! Mmph! A little help!"_ Biff pleaded as they saw his heart beating.

"Sorry, Biff." Jade said and then sucked him right up.

 _"This is not what I had in miiiiind!"_ He yelled before being sucked up.

"Ha ha! I won!" Nora grinned while Morgan tracked down a Boo with the Game Boy Horror, checking out a stationary bicycle… then the Boo came out.

"It is I, fair Booregard!" He said… and then got smacked by a punching bag. "OOOF!"

"Gotcha!" Noire grinned as Morgan sucked up the Boo.

"Another one down!" Morgan grinned as she high fived Noire while Nora greedily grabbed a diamond in a chest, and just when she was grabbing the diamond…

"SABLE!" A Sableye cried and grabbed the diamond.

"What the?!" Nora yelled as the Sableye greedily eyed the diamond before tackling Nora to the ground before grabbing all her jewels and then ran off. "Sableye!" It cried before disappearing into the shadows.

"Phan…?" Phantump blinked.

"Where did that thing come from?!" Pyrrha wondered.

"More importantly, it stole all my jewels!" Nora exclaimed. "Why you ungrateful…!"

"Let it go, Nora… let's just leave it alone." Ren said as they went away while dragging an unwilling Nora.

 **BGM: Dark Hallways (Luigi's Mansion)**

They proceeded to a door in the stairway that connected to the hallway as they went up to the second floor and saw a door on fire, so they doused it out and then walked into the Tea Room, where some haunted china proceeded to come after them. Two Grabbing Ghosts went to get a hold of them, but they were soon caught and captured by Jaune and Luigi, then the lights came on and a white treasure chest appeared on the table.

"Huh, wonder what's in it?" Genny wondered while Boey was checking out whatever was left of the china and then he stepped on top of a flip switch, sending him to the ceiling.

"WHOA!" He yelled, smacking into it and then groaned.

"Boey? What are you doing on the ceiling?" Mae asked.

"I'm… not exactly sure." Boey said as he started to walk. "I'm gonna be honest, you all look weird upside-" He stepped on another flip-switch, sending him back to the ground. "DOOOOOOOWN!" He yelled, slamming into the table and destroying it.

"Boey, are you okay?!" Celica asked.

"Just a splitting headache…" He groaned as Genny healed him right up while Mae opened up the treasure chest and a bunch of Ice Element Medals came out of, as each of them landed in their arms.

"I suppose this is ice." Noire said as they saw an ice elemental ghost coming out of a bucket as Mae sucked it in, then shot a ball of ice at a wall.

"Yep, it is!" She grinned… and then a Boo came out shivering.

"N-not cool, woman! J-J-Jingle, Jangle… Mr. Boojay… jay… ACHOO!" The Boo sneezed.

"Bless you." Genny said.

"Thank you…" He said before getting sucked in. "WHO SUCKS IN A BOO AFTER THEY SNEEZED?!" He yelled before going into Boey's Poltergust, then they went into the next hallway.

"So… split up for a little bit?" Nora asked as they nodded, then they went their separate ways… leaving Boey by himself.

"Come on, guys! You can't split up like this! Everyone dies because of it! Guys? …Guys!" Boey exclaimed and took off.

* * *

 _Nora…_

"Let's see what's in here!" Nora said, as she opened the door to a second washroom, where she saw a Water Element ghost appear. She sucked the ghost in, but then a Temper Terror showed up in front of her. "Oh hi!" She waved before unleashing cold water on the ghost, causing it to yelp in surprise before Nora sucked it in. "Gotcha!" She grinned and then saw the treasure chest appear before her as she opened it up to find a few jewels. "MINE!"

The door swing open and then Sableye came in and grabbed the jewels, as it laughed at her before taking off.

"Oh… I'm gonna be breaking his legs if he keeps this up!" She growled.

* * *

 _Celica and Mae…_

"You hear that?" Mae asked as they were in the second bathroom.

"I do… someone's taking a shower." Celica said as they saw a silhouette in the shower curtain as they looked at each other and nodded, then they pulled back the curtain to see a pig ghost taking a hot shower.

 _"ACK! DO YOU MIND?!"_ Miss Petunia yelled, shutting the curtains back. _"The nerve of some people! Ah… nothing like a warm shower…"_

"That was a portrait ghost, wasn't it?" Mae asked.

"Yup." Celica nodded as Mae pulled the curtain back.

"Listen, lady! You need to get out of that shower."

 _"Goodness gracious, are all of you humans like this? Let me shower in peace!"_ Miss Petunia grabbed the curtain and tried to close it, but Mae wasn't having it and fought her for it.

"Who cares about a stupid hot shower!"

" _I do!"_

"You're dead! How are you supposed to feel the hot water anyway?" Mae pointed out as Miss Petunia tried to argue but stopped to think about it.

" _You do have a point…"_

Celica thought of something as she went over to the bathtub and proceeded to use the ice element to freeze the water.

 _"ACK! COLD COLD COLD COLD COOOOOLD!"_ Miss Petunia yelled, shivering and her heart was exposed, then Mae smirked and sucked her right in.

"That oughta do it!" She smiled and turned to Celica. "How'd you know to do that?"

"Just a lucky guess." Celica shrugged and then they walked out with a key that showed the Billiards Room in their Game Boy Horrors.

* * *

 _Jade…_

 _"My goodness! Look how much you've grown!"_

"Huh?" Jade asked as she turned around and saw Nana sitting in a chair, knitting to herself. "Oh, it's you."

 _"Indeed. You've grown so much after you and your grandfather sucked me in. Not that I didn't mind becoming a portrait. Still trying to save your parents?"_

"Yes… and if King Boo is here, then I'll save them from their petrified state."

Nana frowned. _"Oh… well, I wouldn't count your chickens before they hatch, child."_

"…Huh?"

 _"Don't get so hopeful. It's been a long time since your parents were captured by King Boo. I do not think they are in this life anymore."_

"No, I know they're alive… I know they are."

Nana sighed. _"If that is what you want to believe, Jade… then I won't stop you. I know you have come to put me back in my painting, but let me do this first."_ She said as she got up and proceeded to hug Jade, as she looked at her in surprise. _"Good luck."_

"Thanks." Jade nodded before sucking Nana in and then went to grab the key out of the treasure chest… and then investigated a bowl of yarn, and a Boo came out.

"Stinky, stinky LimBooger! And another thing, you are too naïve!"

"No, I am not!" Jade said and sucked him in before he could say anything else. "I don't understand why they think I'm naïve…"

* * *

 _Genny…_

"There you go, nice and wet." Genny sweetly said to a plant that had gotten bigger as she went to the balcony to water the other plants, as they had responded well and turned green again. "Neat!" She smiled… and then Boey walked up.

"Oh, you're just watering plants." Boey said.

"Why would I leave plants to die?" Genny asked. "They all deserve treatment!"

"I suppose so…" Boey chuckled.

* * *

 _And for the others…_

"I'm Boonswoggle! Plooah!" The Boo cried in the Astral Hall… and got sucked in by Luigi.

"That takes care of that." Luigi said, and then they walked into the Observatory where they looked around as Morgan looked into the telescope.

"Oooh, niiiice!" Morgan said.

"What do you see?" Noire asked.

"Well, I'm seeing lots of things. Different planets, Popstar, a far away comet… and the moon!"

It was at this moment that the whole place disappeared and a few shooting stars rained down on them. "Okay, this is spooky." Jaune said.

"You said it." Luigi said as one such shooting star nearly hit Pyrrha hadn't Jaune intervened by sucking it in.

"Oh no, you don't!" Jaune said and then shot it back, not realizing where he aimed it at.

"Thank you, Jaune." Pyrrha smiled.

"Anytime." Jaune smiled back… and then the shooting star smacked right into the moon, causing it to explode.

"Jaune, I think you just blew up the moon." Noire said.

"What?!" Jaune yelled as he saw that the moon was gone. "Oh no… oh no oh no oh no! This is bad! I just doomed the world!"

"Doesn't Remnant already have a messed up moon?" Morgan asked. "Look how well you guys are doing despite the Grimm situation."

"And our moon is different." Luigi added.

"I just doomed the world though!" Jaune exclaimed. "Remnant's magnetic poles are gonna go in a frenzy!"

 _I'm glad my tutoring has paid off on something!_ Pyrrha thought. "Jaune… maybe it's not the real moon."

* * *

 _Back with Genny and Boey…_

"And that's the last of it!" Genny smiled and then looked up in the sky. "Woooow, the moon is so pretty tonight!"

"It sure is." Boey agreed.

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

"Perhaps its enchanted." Ren said, unaware of Pueo noticing something in the distance and then flew off.

"How can a moon be enchanted?!" Jaune asked. "I blew up the moon for Oum's sake!"

"Get a hold of yourself, man!" Morgan said, slapping Jaune. "It's nothing but a fake!"

"How do you know that…?" Jaune groaned while rubbing his cheek… then Pueo returned with Mario's Star _and_ Myrtenaster, dropping it on Luigi's hands.

"Isn't this Weiss' weapon?" Luigi wondered.

"Mind if I took a hold of it?" Pyrrha asked as Luigi nodded and gave it to her. "Thank you." She said as they walked out with Jaune still panicking as they bumped into Genny and Boey.

"Hey guys! You should see the moon out tonight! It's really pretty!" Genny smiled.

"What are you talking about? I blew it up…" Jaune sighed.

"Okay, you need to get out more." Boey said as he pushed Jaune toward the courtyard. "Come on, you need to look outside more often!"

"No, I'm saying that I-" Jaune would find himself back in the courtyard and saw the moon in one piece.

"Ta dah! The moon's still here!" Genny cutely smiled.

"…Oh thank goodness." Jaune sighed with relief.

"You worry too much." Morgan told him.

* * *

 _In the Billiards Room…_

"What kind of room is this?" Mae wondered as they saw Slim Bankshot playing pool by himself.

"What are you doing?" Celica asked.

 _"Why, playing pool of course! Care to join me?"_

"Sure." Celica nodded.

"Do we even know what pool is?" Mae whispered. "I thought it was a body of water you can swim in!"

"I think we can learn a thing or two from him." Celica said and then watched him fire the first shot and gave them a few cue sticks while he went to chalk up his stick.

"So we… just hit it with this thing?" Mae wondered as Celica got in position and struck the cue ball into the nine ball, causing it to fall in.

 _"Hmm! Beginner's luck."_

"How do you know we're beginners?" Mae asked.

 _"Simple. You two look like you've never played pool before."_ Slim said as he chalked up his pole some more while it was Mae's turn… although she held it a little differently, in fact she got on top of the pool table and held it like a golf club.

"FORE!" She yelled, hitting the cue ball as it smacked right into Slim's forehead.

 _"OOOF!"_ Slim yelled, falling into the ground.

"Oooh! That's gonna leave a mark!" Celica winced.

"…Wait a minute, you can do that golf thing in pool, right?" Mae asked.

"I… think so?" Celica shrugged as they saw Slim's heart and then Celica sucked him right in.

"I think we're gonna need more practice." Mae said.

"Why's that?"

"Cause I think I need to work on my strength." Mae said, holding her cue stick that was snapped in half while Celica sweatdropped.

"Well… nothing we can do about it." Celica said as her Game Boy Horror went off and she investigated the pool table, and then a Boo popped out.

"Sniff… I'm… Boohoo! I'm crying because you toiled the great sport that is Pool!" He said… and then was sucked up by Mae.

"This is a sport? I don't see why people would go and play something like this." Mae said.

"People have different hobbies…. And apparently, Pool is one them." Celica said as they opened up a treasure chest with money and a few diamonds coming out as Mae took them.

"I'll take that!" Mae smiled as they went into the next room, the Projection Room where they spotted a projector. "What's this…?"

"I think it's some kind of ancient weapon." Celica replied, looking into the projector. "But how do you use it?"

"I think you turn… this on." Mae said, turning the projector on as it started to shake, causing them to move back a little… but then it turned on and went into the screen. "Uh… it's not firing anything."

Celica looked into it, as her shadow went on the projector screen. "This is a… very odd weapon."

"Huh, your shadow is on the screen thing." Mae said, rubbing the back of her head… and then some invisible Grabbing Ghosts showed up. "Uh oh! Celica, we have company!"

"Got it!" Celica exclaimed as they proceeded to suck up the ghosts thanks to the projector, then the lights came on and then the projector turned itself off.

"So, it's not a weapon." Mae said. "What a piece of junk!" She said, pushing it off of the stool as it completely shattered once it hit the ground, then Celica opened up the treasure chest and out came Mario's glove and Yang's Ember Celicia.

"Oh! Gauntlets?" Mae asked as she put them on. "Cool, I can't wait to show the guys this!" She said as she heard them click. "Oh, and it clicks too!"

It was at this moment that a Boo came out, completely annoyed by the two. "Fresh, Clean… ShamBoo! And you guys don't even know what a projector is?! Old people are rolling in their graves as we speak!"

"A Project-what?" Celica asked, causing the Boo to facepalm.

"You know, a projector… that shows off movies!"

"What's a movie?" Mae asked, then the Boo anime fell.

"You guys are hopeless… just suck me in your Poltergust! I can't take anymore of this!" He complained as Mae sucked him in.

"Okay, weird." Celica said.

"Right? I have no idea what's going on." Mae said.

* * *

 _With Jade…_

Jade had opened the door to the Twin's Room and looked around. "There's gotta be someone in here." She whispered.

 _"Oh look brother, it's the Gadd girl!"_

 _"Why yes indeed!"_

Jade turned around to reveal two twin boys. "Oh, Henry and Orville."

 _"Hey, let's play a game. See if you can find us!"_ Henry said.

"Again?" Jade asked. "Come on guys, we did this a long time ago."

 _"And this time, we'll win!"_ Orville said.

Jade sighed. "Alright…" She muttered and then she walked out of the room… and not just a few seconds later, they were ready as she walked in. _Morons._ She thought as she used her vacuum to investigate the presents, and two of them shook, then she opened them up.

 _"Hey! You cheated again!"_

 _"Play fair!"_

The two of them got in their car and airplane and proceeded to attack her, while Jade rolled her eyes. "You guys are sore losers." She said as she proceeded to suck both the toys up while avoiding a bomb from the airplane, and then grounding the two boys.

 _"Uh oh!"_

 _"Not good!"_

"You boys need to learn how to behave!" She said, sucking the two boys up as they tried to fight back, but to no avail as she sucked them both in. "Good grief…" She quietly said, pinching the bridge of her nose with a sigh while a treasure chest appeared.

She then checked out the desk, to which a Boo came out. "Call me Booris! Und be avraid!" He declared… who then got sucked up.

"Nope, not afraid of you." She chuckled and then walked to the treasure chest and opened it up to reveal Mario's shoe. "Huh… interesting." She said and then accidentally got a whiff of it. "Oh, geez…!" She groaned, gagging and turning green while putting it away from her. "That's nasty!"

* * *

 _One regrouping later…_

"Nora? You don't look very happy." Ren said.

"Tried to find that dumb gremlin thing that stole my money… but I couldn't find him!" Nora complained while everyone sweatdropped.

"Okay then…" Luigi said.

"Oh, could you give those gauntlets to us? They're kind of important." Ren requested to Mae.

"Oh alright. They're not very comfortable anyway." Mae said, handing the gantlets back to Ren as they went into Madame Clairvoya's room.

 **BGM: Talking with Ghosts (Luigi's Mansion)**

 _"Hmm… interesting finds."_ Clairvoya mused as she looked at them all. _"A sword, a rapier, gauntlets, a glove, a star, a letter… and a very stinky shoe."_ She said, pushing the shoe away as she read the letter. _"Watch out for Boos, Luigi."_ She read. _"Well, I'm sure you're watching out for them… sooo…"_ Clairvoya examined the rest of the items and then accidentally had Gambol Shroud turn into its gun phase. _"Okay, so it's a gun sword thing. Intriguing."_

Her crystal ball lit up. _"They call to me. Come, spirits of power, come, spirits of sight! Show me the awful things occurring here tonight! Crystal orb, symbol of my clan, use your darkling power to show us all that you can! Show us this… Mario and Team RWBY!"_

She looked at them in the Crystal Orb. _"Hmm, they're all trapped in paintings. How in the world did they get in there? It seems King Boo is interested in them. Ugh… that low-life… oh, I'm seeing something else… Bowser… BOWSER?! What's Bowser doing here?! Oh… this is really really bad!"_

"Are you alright?" Luigi asked.

 _"Yeah… not entirely."_ Clairvoya said. _"I may be a ghost, but I'm actually afraid of Bowser. Take care of these items… for you have given me all that you could. I wish to go back into my portrait now."_

"You sure?" Mae asked.

 _"Yes. Jade… take care of yourself."_ Clairvoya said, closing her eyes.

"I will." Jade nodded, as she started to suck her up as Clairvoya giggled.

 _"Thank you."_ She said before getting sucked in.

 **End BGM**

"I feel kinda bad for having her go back in the portrait." Morgan said.

"She knew what was best for her." Jade quietly said as they opened up a key from the treasure chest while Boey checked out Clairvoya's chair… and then a Boo came flying out.

"WAH!"

"Hi, I'm Luigi! I mean, Booigi!" He exclaimed… and then Luigi sucked him in.

"Sorry, pal. This mansion's not big enough for two Luigis." He chuckled.

 _"Mmph! That doesn't make any sense!"_ The Boo said from inside.

"So uh… where does that key take us?" Boey asked after breathing normally again.

"The… Safari Room." Jade said, looking at her Game Boy Horror as they went toward the Safari Room, where Nora noticed a door covered in boards as she went to pry it off, but Ren dragged her away and then they went up to the third floor and into the Safari Room.

"This is kinda creepy." Pyrrha said.

"You're telling me." Noire said, and right on cue, some Garbage Can Ghosts and a few Blue Blazes showed up, and Genny, with her quick thinking, shot the two Blue Blazes with her ice element, freezing the both of them and sucked them in.

"Huh… I didn't think that'd work." Genny admitted as the lights came on after the Garbage Can ghosts were defeated, then they grabbed the key from the chest while Boey checked out the deer on the walls.

"That seems a bit barbaric…" He said.

"That's why I don't go out and hunt." Luigi admitted as Boey examined one of them, and then another Boo showed up.

"Ack!"

"Little Boo Peep lost sheep!" He exclaimed… and got sucked in.

"…Do Boos even have sheep?" Nora wondered and looked at Booniper who only shrugged.

"Come on, let's go." Luigi said as they walked into the dark hallway as Jade was looking to see how many Boos they caught.

"24/50… not bad." She said, and then noticed that the light on top of the Game Boy Horror flashed red for a second. "Huh?"

"What's wrong?" Luigi asked.

"My light just flashed red for a second." Jade said as they opened up the door and walked out into the balcony. "Okay, now it's flashing red repeatedly. I think it's busted."

"Uh… guys?" Jaune caught their attention as they saw around fifteen Boos in a circle.

"Oh…"

Luigi paled up. "Oh no…" He said as they walked over to them, ready to take them on.

"Hey guys, it looks like they're all here, especially that scaredy cat Luigi!"

"Ohohohoho, they think they're so tough. That traitor thinks so too!"

"Shall we combine our strength?"

"Oh yes, but first… let's give the scaredy cat a scare."

They all laughed and turned toward them as they got ready to fight them, but suddenly they disappeared and then they all reappeared and surrounded Luigi. "AAAAAAH!" He screamed.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Genny yelled but the Boos circled around him while Luigi curled up into a ball and screamed some more… as they got closer to him before they launched high into the air, then the whole place changed with the sky being distorted and the pegasus statues turning into ice, calling out some Ice Element Ghosts.

"Are they gone…?" Luigi asked.

"Well… not entirely." Ren said as they heard a huge laugh as they looked up to see a huge Boo coming down, forcing them to get out of the way to avoid being crushed as they all looked at him in bewilderment as it taunted them all, specifically at Luigi.

Boolossus.

 **BGM: Boolossus Battle (Luigi's Mansion)**

"Come get me, fools!" Boolossus taunted them as Luigi got up.

"I-I'm not afraid of you!" Luigi fearfully said, as his knees begged to differ as they were shaking violently.

"Hahahaha!" Boolossus laughed as they all tried to suck him up, but all he did was bounce around to try and smash them but it was to no avail… however, Luigi grabbed a hold of him and had an idea, moving him closer to the horn of a statue and then popped him, causing the fifteen Boos to pop out.

"Alright, let's suck them in!" Jade exclaimed, but their had major difficulty as some of them attacked them to avoid their brethren to avoid getting sucked in, until Mae, Morgan and Noire grabbed the Ice Element and froze a few Boos and sucked them in until they regrouped to form a bit smaller Boolossus.

"How dare you!" Boolossus yelled and then attempted to do the same thing, only Jaune was the one to pop him that time… but suddenly, the Boos proceeded to circle around Luigi.

"Na na na na na na!"

"You can't hit the side of a barn!"

"You are always player two!"

The Boos kept insulting Luigi as he tried to fight back, but to no avail… and then the Boos started to attack Luigi physically by pushing him down.

"MISDREA!" Affection yelled angrily and used a Shadow Ball on them with the help of Affectio and Phantump while Pueo used Leafage and the others tried to help too, but the Boos would only avoid the attacks with ease.

"Face it! You are not as good as Mario!"

"Ha! He was never good to begin with!"

"Yeah, because he will always be in the shadows!"

"Mario…!" Luigi groaned. "Help me… MARIO!" He begged.

"Mario's not here to help you! AHAHAHA!"

"You're not very memorable! If you were to die, no one would miss you!"

"M-M-M-Marioooo…!"

"Say his name! He's not coming back! You're useless!"

"And you're done!"

All of them charged straight at Luigi, ready to end him… until…

"MAAAAAARIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Luigi screamed, his whole body glowing a rainbow like aura… and then a distorted aura came out of him, shooting out and affecting all the Boos.

He had just activated Negative Zone.

"Ori!" Kagura exclaimed and then started to dance inside the Negative Zone, which doubled its power… as the Boos started to get disoriented.

"Oooof… anyone feeling light headed?"

"I feel dizzy…"

"What's going on…?"

"He just activated Negative Zone!" Morgan exclaimed and then pushed Booniper away. "Stand back, Booniper!"

"Quick! While the Boos are distracted!" Pyrrha said as they quickly used the Ice Element on the disoriented Boos, freezing them all up and then sucked them all in… but Luigi was still in his Negative Zone, also crying loudly.

"Luigi! Snap out of it!" Nora said. "LUIGI!"

"Agh, there's gotta be something we can do!" Mae said as she went toward him, but immediately got disoriented. "Uuugh…"

"Get out of there!" Noire pulled her back… while Affection quickly went into the Negative Zone as Oricorio looked concerned for Luigi, then Affection quickly snuggled up to Luigi, affectionately nuzzling him… but nothing seemed to be working.

"Misdrea! MISDREA!"

"Come on, Luigi! Snap out of it!" Jaune pleaded. "You're scaring us here! LUIGI!"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Inside Luigi's mind…_

There was a darkness inside his mind and Luigi was in a fetal position, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Oh come on, Luigi! You can't be moping around again."

Luigi looked up to see Daisy walking up to him. "Daisy…?"

"So, what seems to be troubling you this time?"

"I'm always player two… you heard what they said."

"Oh bullcrap. Don't listen to those morons. They don't know what the heck they're talking about. Sure, you may afraid of ghosts, but everyone's afraid of something." Daisy pointed out. "Like, for me… I may be this lady that shows no fear, but the one thing I fear is losing you."

"You do…?"

"Of course! You're player one to me!"

"She's right!" A voice said as an image of Mario appeared before him.

 **BGM: Family (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"M-Mario?"

Mario walked over to him and gently put his hand on his shoulder. "You're number one to me."

"What? But you're the number one superstar!"

"Yes… but I always look up to you, Luigi. You're always there for me in case if something happens or if I need someone to talk to when we're off saving the princess. You're number one to me, bro… and I will always say that. You're an inspiration to me."

"Mario…"

Mario smiled. "Cheer up, paisano! You've gotta save me after all! You can't mope around here forever!"

"He's right." Daisy said. "And you know what, you're an inspiration to me too! Actually scratch that, you're an inspiration to all of us!"

At this moment, images of Peach, the Toad Brigade, Yoshi, most of the Smashers, RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, Penny, Sun, Neptune, the Reds and Blues, Jade, Iris, Nyx, Xena, Professor E. Gadd, the Ylisseans, Nohrians, Hoshidans, and even the ones hailing from Zofia, and even Luigi's Pokemon showed up in front of him.

"Sure, they give you a hard time but they actually look up to you… because you're not one to back down from a fight despite your shortcomings." Daisy said. "Normally, I'm not one being sappy, but like I said… you're an inspiration to us all."

"Now come on, bro… wipe those tears off of your face!" Mario smiled as Luigi got up, sniffed a little and wiped his tears away.

"Thanks, bro…" He said, hugging his older brother.

"You're welcome, Weeg." He smiled back, hugging him back as one by one, they disappeared… and then Mario was the last to disappear, then a bright light appeared before him.

"Don't worry, Mario… I'm coming to save you!" He said and ran into the bright light.

* * *

 _Outside…_

"LUIGI! PLEASE, SNAP OUT OF IT!" Celica yelled, watching all the Pokemon hug him to try and get him to calm down… and then, Negative Zone shrank and disappeared as Luigi stood back up.

"You okay?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah… let's just say some good friends of mine snapped me out of it." Luigi said.

"Oh, yay!" Genny smiled as Jade sighed with relief.

"Glad to have you back." Jade said, watching the Pokemon embrace Luigi once more as he hugged them back before getting into a group hug by everyone… then Jade's Game Boy Horror went off as she answered it.

 _"Oh thank heavens you're alright! I imagine you got a lot of ghosts… so come on back to the lab! You all must be tuckered out. Don't worry, I've made some tea to wake you up!"_

"Thank you." Luigi said as they all walked back to the lab, as Luigi looked quite chipper than earlier.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back in Toad Town…_

"Sheesh, this dog is quite the handful." Xena said.

"You're telling me." Nyx said as she was holding Zwei in her arms. "So… do you guys want to hang out at my place for a few until RWBY comes back?"

"Eh, sure… I've got nothing better to do anyway." Xena said.

"Do you have any meat in your fridge?" Iris asked, as both girls turned green.

"I'm not sure how you can still eat after all of that… I lost my appetite just watching you." Nyx said.

"Yup… me too." Xena said.

"Hooray, more for me then!" Iris fist pumped as they got in the house and closed the door where they all settled down as Zwei slept on Nyx's chair while Nyx and Xena fell asleep right on the couch as Iris went to raid the fridge. "Oooh, drumsticks and leftover turkey!"

While they were all distracted, Zwei woke up and went to the back door, seeing it slightly cracked as Black Yoshi had opened it to sleep with a little breeze… and then he opened it up and ran outside, all the while Iris was enjoying herself.

"Brrr…" Xena shivered and opened her eyes to see that the back door was open. "Uh… Nyx? Was the back door always open?"

"Huh…?" Nyx woke up and saw it wide open. "…Oh no, don't tell me he got out again! How did he open the door?!" She asked as the two ran out while Iris walked in with a bone in her mouth.

"Guys? …Where'd you go?"

* * *

 _Back at E. Gadd's lab…_

"Just a few more portraits left!" E. Gadd chuckled. "Have fun, you guys!"

"We will!" Jade nodded as they walked back to the mansion.

"So uh… have we thought of a name for the Phantump?" Nora wondered.

"Not entirely, no." Celica said.

"Hmm… how about Kodama? First thing that popped in my head." Nora suggested.

"Phan!" Phantump, now Kodama, cried, seeming to like that.

"Alright, Kodama it is!" Nora grinned as they walked into the mansion for the final time.

* * *

 **Originally, I had Friends in My Heart be the song inside of Luigi's mind, but after I was done writing, I looked at that particular scene and wondered what would it be like if I listened to Family out of curiosity. Needless to say, I was on the verge of tears and I thought "Yeah, this scene is far better with this." So I changed it!**

 **Oh, and did y'all hear the news that Kimishima has stepped down as the president of Nintendo today? Now we got someone named... uh... I forget his first name already but Furukawa.**


	7. Final Fright

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

"So, Luigi, I have to ask… what the heck was that?" Jaune asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Luigi asked.

"That really odd… aura… thing that you used when those Boos kept attacking you. I know Morgan said Negative Zone, but…"

"Oh…" Luigi sighed. "Let's just say that particular Final Smash unleashed all of my negative emotions into something powerful during the Brawl tournament. I never particularly liked that so I rarely ever went to go use it."

"Wait! You can use Final Smashes without the Smash Ball?" Nora asked as they were getting closer to the balcony.

"Yes. Once you break them, you can use them however you like, that's what Master Hand told us. Though, he does recommend using them as a last resort." Luigi said.

"Ah, good to know!" Nora grinned as they made their way to the balcony and walked over to the other side where the vines on the door disappeared from them, but before they could make any movement, lightning struck the mansion repeatedly before hitting the very middle of the mansion, cutting power completely.

 **BGM: Dark Hallways (Luigi's Mansion)**

"Oh sure, that's lovely!" Mae complained.

"That's… ominous." Jade quietly said, and right on cue, the Game Boy Horror went off and then she answered it. "Hello?"

 _"Criminy! The power went out!"_ E. Gadd exclaimed. _"I'd be careful if I were you… ghosts are about to have a real fun time with you!"_ He warned before he was cut off by several ghosts that ambushed them.

"Quick! Go go go!" Genny exclaimed as they went into the door.

"Well, now what! All our work has been for nothing!" Boey complained.

"It's just a minor setback. I'm sure we'll think of something." Celica said.

"Like _what?!"_

"Will you calm down, I'm sure we'll find a way." Noire said.

"…Kyu?" Pikaboo wondered, turning its head.

"What is it?" Jade asked as they briefly heard the sound of a phone ringing coming from the other room. They cautiously walked toward the other room, the phone getting louder and louder within each step before they made it into the Telephone Room, all of them shining their lights as they looked around… and then they found the phone that was making the noise as Luigi went to answer it.

"Hello?"

 _"H-Hello? Who is this?"_

"Luigi."

 _"Luigi! Thank heavens! This whole power outage scared all of us and we bailed out of there as quickly as we could. We still haven't seen our Captain yet! I hope he's okay…"_

Lightning flashed throughout the mansion, lighting up the room for a few seconds… unaware that a lone creature was standing behind them, as Genny turned around to see it.

"Oh?" Genny knelt down and looked at the strange creature. "Who are you?"

The creature said nothing and just stared at Genny, as if analyzing her.

"A silent one, are you?"

As Luigi was still talking to the Toad and everyone was looking around the room, Celica noticed Genny looking at the strange creature and gently knelt down to the creature. "What is this little one?"

"I'm not sure, all it does is stare." Genny said. And as if on cue, the creature spoke.

"Marshad…"

"Oh now you say something?!"

"Marshadow..." It replied.

"So your name is Marshadow!" Genny smiled.

The Marshadow continued to stare at the two until the lightning flashed into the sky, brightening the room, blinding the two for a few seconds before they came back to their senses… and it was gone.

"Aww…" Genny pouted.

"I'm sure it'll come back." Celica said as Luigi hung up after calming the Toad down… and then another phone went off which Jade went to answer.

"Hello?"

 _"Ah, hello Jade!"_

"Grandpa! Are you okay over there?"

 _"Oh, never better. Rotom is keeping me company. But I am warning you that ghosts are going to be popping up more frequently. There is a way to restore the power though and that is in the Breaker Room, however, the key to said room is held hostage by a ghost by the name of Uncle Grimmly. If you can just find him, you can easily snag the key."_

"Where do we find Grimmly?" Jade asked.

E. Gadd laughed. _"Simple. He loves mirrors, so he could be in any room with a mirror in it. Have fun finding him!"_ He then hung up, and then Jade relayed the message E. Gadd told her to the others.

"Okay, so we go find the guy with a mirror in a room. But where would be a good place to start?" Pyrrha wondered.

"We can always try the Wardrobe Room as a start." Morgan said. "After that… well, we'll just have to keep our eyes open." She suggested.

"Good idea." Noire said.

"Right. Let's-a go!" Luigi exclaimed… and right on cue, vines suddenly appeared on the doors. "…Or not." He said, as an Orange Ghost, a Purple Puncher and a Blue Twirler showed up, only to get sucked in by Mae, Ren and Luigi, to which the vines disappeared.

"Alright, now we need to get out here." Boey said as they all went straight to the Wardrobe Room, which was easier said than done since ghosts everywhere tried to stop them, but luckily, they made it out of the Anteroom before some Purple Punchers had their way.

"Okay… where are you?" Jaune asked as they looked around the entire room… and then Affectio spotted something.

"Shup! Shuppet!" He said as they turned to him looking at the mirror itself as Uncle Grimmly appeared before them.

"Well, if it isn't the hermit of the dark." Jade said.

 _"Hmph! What are you miserable vermin doing here? Can't you see I'm busy admiring myself in the mirror?"_

"Narcissistic much?" Mae asked.

 _"I am anything BUT narcissistic! I'll make you pay for that!"_

"By what?" Mae asked, folding her arms.

 _"I'll have you know that people are afraid of me!"_

"Really? Because I'm not getting any scary vibes from you." Boey said. "Which is saying something because I'm terrified of ghosts…"

 _"I'll give you a scare so bad… that I'll make your pants wet_ THEIR _pants!"_ Grimmly declared.

"Try us." Nora challenge.

 _"Behold!"_ Grimmly exclaimed. _"Boo!"_ He yelled unconvincingly… in fact, it was so unconvincing that everyone just looked bored with him, as Pikaboo pulled out a random sign that said "You tried, dude!".

"Where'd you get that sign?" Genny wondered.

"…Got anything else?" Boey asked.

 _"Ahem… BOOOOO!"_ Grimmly yelled, but all of them looked bored still.

"Okay, this is just sad…" Morgan said in disappointment.

"Can you at least try?" Luigi asked, as he wasn't impressed either.

Grimmly smirked. _"Alright, you forced my hand!"_ He held his hands together. _"You see this thumb? Aaaand… it's off of my hand!"_ He said, pulling his hands away. _"I pulled my thumb off! Scary, no?"_

"Alright, I've seen enough." Jaune said as he shined his light at him and then sucked him up.

 _"AT LEAST HUMOR MEEEEE!"_ Grimmly yelled as he was sucked into the Poltergust.

"That was just… dumb." Genny said.

"No kidding." Mae sighed as they grabbed the key that was dropped by Grimmly, and took off for the Breaker Room, avoiding the ghosts in the process.

As they made their way into the Breaker Room, they looked around the room. "So… what's a breaker?" Celica asked as they made their away around some ghost mice.

"It's basically a machine that can help restore power." Morgan said.

"Oh, neat."

"Let's see… where is it… AHA!" Luigi yelled, flipping the switch and turning the power on, and then a Boo popped out from under a nearby table.

"I'm Boo B. Hatch, crazy Boo walkin'!" He exclaimed… who got promptly sucked in by Genny.

"Boo B. Who?" Nora asked.

"Who knows." Ren shrugged as they saw that Grimmly's key on their Horrors would take them to the room across from them, as they went into the Cellar.

"I think it's a bit dusty in here…" Mae said, coughing a little as they shined their lights and found huge dust mounds. "Holy crap!"

"A bit dusty, you say?" Luigi sweatdropped as they went to vacuuming the dust… and as they did, a few Purple Punchers decided to show up… only to get themselves sucked into the Poltergusts and then the lights came back on.

"Goodness, there's dust mounds everywhere!" Pyrrha exclaimed.

"Well, let's get to dusting." Jade said as they went to suck up the dust while a key was nearby, but as Boey was sucking up a particular mound, a Boo came out, causing him to yelp in surprise.

"It is it, fair Boorpie-" He started coughing violently. "Ack… dust in my throat…! Why did I choose this place?!" He asked… before being sucked in by Ren.

"Boos have throats?" Luigi asked as he looked at Booniper who only shrugged, and once they got the place dusted, they grabbed the key, which, in their Horrors, led to the third floor and toward the Clockwork Room, and thus, they went on their way.

As they got back to the particular hallway on the third floor, they went into the Telephone Room, unaware of three ghosts opening the door to the hallway and coming in. Two of them were actually Pokemon, and one of them was a Geist Grimm.

"Gengar…?"

The Geist shrugged and then tried to open the door, as it was locked… so the Geist went into the door and possessed it, willing itself to unlock and then he got out, opening the locked door and going inside the Armory, and as they did, the Geist took an interest in an interesting set of knight armor in front of it.

* * *

 _In the Telephone Room…_

"Take this!" A Boo exclaimed, throwing a white shaped boomerang with a Boo's face on it at the gang.

"Fitting that this guy's name is Boomerang!" Boey exclaimed, ducking at the boomerang as they all ganged up on him and sucked him in. He fought back with throwing another at them, knocking Noire upside the head with it… but all it did was made her angry.

"Alright, you asked for it!" She yelled and then sucked him in as hard as she could before it went into her Poltergust.

"You alright?" Morgan asked with a hint of concern.

"I will be." Noire nodded as they walked into the Clockwork room as they saw three Toy Soldiers in the room.

"Well then." Ren muttered as they went to look at the various clocks in the room, as they curiously examined each one they found… and started playing.

"Cooooool!" Nora grinned, unaware that the noise was agitating the soldiers as they started to wake up.

 _"Alright, men! Let's get them for disturbing our beauty sleep!"_ The blue one ordered as they walked off of their pedestals.

"Huh?" Luigi looked at them.

 _"Present arms!"_ He ordered as the three of them aimed their toy cork guns at them.

"What the heck?!" Boey exclaimed as they quickly avoided the corks as they kept shooting them… until the Pokemon had enough and proceeded to unleash their attacks on the soldiers, knocking them unconscious as Luigi, Jade and Pyrrha sucked up the three into their Poltergusts, and the lights came on.

"What's _their_ problem?" Nora wondered.

"I forgot the Clockwork Soldiers were always like that…" Jade quietly said as Mae tinkered with a clock out of curiosity and then a Boo came out.

"Oh!" Mae exclaimed.

"Time for the Six o' Clock Boos! First order of business is-" Mae sucked him in. "-THAT I'M BEING SUCKED IIIIIN!" He yelled and disappeared into the Poltergust.

"So much for looking at those curious things…" Mae said as they saw an elevator, as they went in it where they were brought to the roof.

"Where are we now?" Celica wondered as they looked around.

"If I had to guess, I'd say that we're on…" Ren looked beyond the area, seeing E. Gadd's workshop from below. "On the roof."

"Sweet." Mae said as they saw some Shy Guys dancing around the fire, to which they responded to sucking them into the Poltergusts, along with burning alive two Flashes that arrived and sucked them in as well, then they noticed a treasure chest on one of the chimneys.

"I'll get it." Luigi said as he walked over… when suddenly the elevator came back up and a knight walked into out, along with two Pokemon. "What the?!"

 **Pause BGM**

"Hey! I like the costume! …But I don't think this is a costume party." Nora said as the knight had glared at them all.

"Gengar…" A Gengar walked over to them, along with a strange stone bouncing at them… and then some ghost popped out of it.

"Spiritomb!"

"Shup?!" Affectio cried and then hid behind a pillar. "Shup… Shup!"

"Kyu?" Pikaboo curiously went to the Shuppet along with the others and asked what's wrong in their own language, and when Affectio told them what happened…

"Misdrea?!"

"Phan… Phan Phantump!"

All of the Pokemon had turned to the two Pokemon, glaring hard at them as the Gengar used a Shadow Ball to knock them back, forcing them to do their battle away from the gang.

The knight itself glared at the others and then unsheathed a sword. "Are we gonna fight that thing?!" Boey asked.

"Looks like it!" Luigi exclaimed.

 **BGM: Fight the Knight – Instrumental (Sonic and the Black Knight)**

The knight proceeded to attack them by slashing its sword repeatedly at them, forcing them to dodge. Jaune proceeded to pull out his own sword and slashed at the knight repeatedly, but it blocked every attack and then proceeded to stab him, but he had his own shield to block it and then proceeded to stab the knight, but it proceeded to disarm Jaune and then kicked him down.

"Eat this, tin can!" Mae exclaimed, unleashing a powerful fire spell with Celica, Boey, Morgan and Genny, but it had dodged the attack with ease and then ran straight for the five, attempting to slice them as they quickly avoided the attack while Noire fired a few arrows, but the knight cut the arrows repeatedly and then even cut one in half.

"Gen… GAAAAR!" Gengar yelled, unleashing Shadow Ball on them, but they avoided the attacks while Spiritomb used Ominous Wind to deal damage to the Ghosts, but they quickly shook it off as Affection used Psybeam on the Gengar.

Spiritomb went in for a Dark Pulse on Pueo, who simply flew up in the air to avoid them as he then used Leafage to knock it back a little, then Pikaboo came charging in and decided to Play Rough with the Spiritomb, dealing major damage to the Pokemon.

"Tomb…" Spiritomb growled and then used Feint Attack on Pikaboo, but it had retaliated by using Shadow Claw.

"Hyaa!" Nora yelled, jumping in the air to try and hammer the knight into the ground, but the knight jumped out of the way in time and then Nora hit the roof… which underneath her, she was right above the Ceramics Room, where the ceiling caved in a little and debris shattered all the jars in the room, leaving one red ghost quite angry.

 _"OI!"_

Back on the roof, the knight kicked Nora away and then Luigi did a triple flip and then hammered the Knight, but he grabbed him and tossed him to the side as he ran over and attacked Pyrrha, who blocked the attack and did a round house kick to knock him back and then slashed it repeatedly with her spear before jumping back and using her Polarity to bring the knight to her. When it got closer, she smacked it with her shield hard enough toward a pillar.

"Oh! That'll hurt." Morgan said.

Gengar turned its head and noticed that Spiritomb was having a little trouble with the Mimikyu and Rowlet. "Gar… GAAAAAAAR!" It yelled, as a strange symbol appeared in front of it before it proceeded to Mega Evolve into Mega Gengar.

"Tump?!" Kodama yelled in surprise.

"Mis! Mis!"

"Ori!" Kagura cried, unleashing Feather Dance to try and lower Gengar's attack before using Air Slash on it while Gengar unleashed a powerful Dark Pulse on them.

The knight slashed downward to try and kill a knocked down Jade, but she rolled out of the way in time and got back up as she proceeded to aim from her Poltergust and shot out the Fire Element that she got from the camp fire, but the knight kicked her to the side and then before anyone could do anything, it ran forward and before Jade could react, it proceeded to her impale her with the sword.

"JADE!" Celica screamed, and then the knight removed the sword… only to see no blood on it, confusing the knight, while Jade felt no pain from it.

"Oh thank Oum, it made it in time." Jade sighed in relief.

Nora's eyes widened. "Jade! Did that just phase right through you?!"

"That was my semblance" Jade answered.

The knight looked at her in bewilderment as Jade kicked him to the side. "I'll explain more later!" Jade said.

It was at this moment that the elevator came up and another knight came out… but was holding a mace this time. "Another one?!" Mae exclaimed.

"Oh that's just great!" Boey complained.

 _"You there!"_ The Mace Knight pointed to the Sword Knight. _"You think you can get away with destroying me jars?!"_

 _Jars? …Wait, Jarvis?_ Jade thought.

The Sword Knight said nothing, but did a 'come at me' taunt, which the Mace Knight responded by attacking, both of them clashing before jumping back. Sword Knight slashed downward, but the Mace Knight jumped back and then ran over, swinging the mace and hitting the chest armor, knocking the Sword Knight away as it held on to its chest and glared hard at the Mace Knight.

Both of the knights went over and attacked each other repeatedly, both of them clashing as they both got hits in, until the Mace Knight swung the mace hard enough to destroy the sword the Sword Knight was carrying, as it looked at what was left of it in surprise.

"Alright, I've seen enough!" Nora said, running over to the two of them and swinging her hammer hard enough to send them both flying, complete with their legs flying off and leaving them with only their upper bodies, until the knights armor fell apart, leaving nothing but a Geist and Jarvis.

 _"Oi! Can't you see we were in the middle of something?!"_ Jarvis yelled, as they all looked at each other before sucking in Jarvis while the Geist tried to crawl away, but Nora stepped on it with a cruel smirk on her face.

"FORE!" She yelled, swinging her hammer to send the Geist away like a golf ball as she transformed it to the grenade launcher and shot it, destroying it with an explosion while Jarvis was sucked in by Jade.

"Gengar…!" Gengar held on to his arm after it was beaten up by the other Pokemon and was back to its original form while Spiritomb was knocked out cold as he picked it up. "Gar! Gengar!" It said as it ran off and hopped off the roof.

"Good riddance!" Mae said.

 **End BGM**

"Misdrea Mis?" Affection asked the Affectio, who was trembling.

"Shup…"

"Oricori…" Kagura lightly patted Affectio on the head.

"So Jade, that was your semblance before?" Nora asked Jade.

"Yep." Jade replied. "My semblance was unlocked some years ago, gives me the ability to phase through attacks."

"Really?! Oh, can you phase through walls?!"

"I'm... not really sure, I never thought of trying it."

"Aww…"

"Speaking of semblances, how did you get yours?" Jade said.

"Oh, you know, walking through town and got struck by lightning, but I didn't die. It was a crazy Thursday, I tell ya." Nora said. "Ren over here got his after a Grimm attack!"

"All I had to do was… calm down." Ren chuckled.

"How about you?" Jade turned to Pyrrha.

"Interacting with magnets one day… you could imagine the look on my mother's face when I had a metal pan stuck to my leg." Pyrrha said.

Jade snickered. "I can believe that. How about you, Jaune?"

"Oh, I… uh… well…"

Pyrrha quickly changed the subject. "So, Luigi… were you going to get that treasure chest?"

"Oh, right!" Luigi nodded and then walked over to get it.

"Oh yeah, that's right… he was gonna do that." Jade said while Nora tinkered with the Game Boy Horror… until it started smoking as her eyes widened and dropped it before kicking it to the side with a whistle.

"You'd think I'd find mine by now…" Jaune whispered.

"You do have a lot of aura, Jaune. I'm sure you'll find it someday." Pyrrha whispered back with a smile.

"Thanks."

Luigi climbed back down. "Alright, I got it!" He said as they went down the elevator… but Nora decided to check on the other chimney.

"Nora, what are you doing?" Jade asked.

"Oh, just looking!" Nora said as she got to the top. "Huh… I can't see the bottom." She said as she leaned closer… and then fell in. "WHOOOOA!"

"NORA!" Jade yelled as she went after her and jumped on in.

 **Resume Dark Hallways BGM**

 **THUD!**

"Ow…" Nora yelled as she got up, rubbing her head. "Where am I?" She wondered… and then Jade landed on her butt.

"Ow… you okay?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Nora said. "Oh… all of these treasure chests!" She grinned and proceeded to open up the chests, but every one turned out to be empty, much to her displeasure. And a Speedy Spirit popped out of one. "Hey! You're not a jewel!" She said and then sucked it in before grabbing a blue jewel that the Spirit dropped.

"Nora… you scare me sometimes." Jade sweatdropped as she opened up the last chest… and then some ghosts popped out of it.

"HEY!" Nora yelled, as she proceeded to suck them all up and then lit the room up right after. "There we go!" She said as she opened up the last chest that appeared as she greedily opened it up, only for it to reveal a key.

Except that there was also a drawing in the chest, one of a very familiar Pokemon with jewel-eyes, sticking its tongue out.

"You little good for nothing-THAT TREASURE THIEF WAS HERE!" She screamed as she picked it up as Jade saw on her Game Boy Horror that it went to the Sitting Room.

"Oh, it's just across from this room, but… uh… I don't see how we can get out."

"No way out?" Nora asked and then smirked. "Then we'll make one!" She said, pulling out her hammer… and then jumping toward the opposite wall and struck the wall, making a huge hole in the wall that led into the hallway as they went out.

"Oh, thanks." Jade chuckled as they went into the Sitting Room and looked around, as a Fire Element and a Water Element ghost showed up in the room which both of them sucked in the elements. "So… what do we do here?"

"These candles need lit." Nora said, using the fire element to light the candles… and right on cue, five gold ghosts popped up and gave out a scream to startle them, then they flew over to them but got sucked in by the duo, to which two Temper Terrors arrived only to get their flames extinguished by Jade who were then sucked up by Nora.

"Sweet." Jade said as they went into the Guest Room, where they saw everything was on the ceiling, including one girl that was sleeping on the bed.

 _"Mmm… I didn't mean to wet the bed, mommy…"_ The girl mumbled in her sleep.

"Eh?" Nora tilted her head.

 _Poor girl…_ Jade thought as she walked over to her and sighed. "I hate to do this, but…" She proceeded to water the bed.

 _"Oooh… OOOOH!"_ The girl shot up. _"Can't a girl get some shut eye?!"_

"Sorry, Sue Pea…" Jade said and then sucked her right in with the help of Nora. "But we had no choice." She said as the treasure chest appeared on the ceiling.

"So, how do we get that down?" Nora asked.

"…I wonder… come here for a sec!" Jade said, pulling Nora away as they walked out of the room as they heard a rumbling, which actually attracted a female Boo as it got her curious too.

"What's going on?"

"I dunno…" Jade said. "Wait… is that a bow on your head?"

"Yeah, name's Boolivia… and I hate humans, especially you. But right now, I'm wondering what's going on." She said as both the girls looked at each other before sucking her right in, then they went back into the room and saw it was right-side up.

"Oh good!" Jade said as they opened up the treasure chest, and then Nora quickly grabbed the treasure while Jade found another Boo underneath the bed sheets.

"I am the lovely Boonita!" The Boo exclaimed… and then got sucked in by the two girls who went in Nora's Poltergust as the ladies then walked out of the room and into the hallway where they met up with the others.

"Oh hey, what are you guys up to?" Luigi asked.

"Got another portrait ghost and a few Boos." Nora replied. "What's new with you?"

"We got a few Boos ourselves, plus a key to the basement." Jaune said. "Those Boos were weird though. Something about an Underboo… and some other Boo was playing some kind of instrument… a tambor… something or other."

"A tambourine?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, that's it." Jaune nodded as they walked off where they noticed the massive hole in the wall as they looked at Nora who just casually whistled as they soon got to the basement as Luigi was looking in his Game Boy Horror.

"It should be right around… here." Luigi said, opening it up with the key and then wandered in the Pipe Room where they were greeted by a few Grabbing Ghosts and some flying fish that appeared to which they sucked them in, and then the lights came back on.

"Hold on, my Boo radar is indicating that… it's right here!" Morgan said, kicking the box and out came a Boo.

"OW! What was that for, woman?!"

"Simple. Getting you out." Morgan grinned and then sucked the Boo right in before he could do anything. "Heh, we just need two Boos left." She said as Luigi hopped over the small river of water and looked at the water falling from the pipe.

"Of course, I left my wrench at home." He muttered, then noticed a wheel on another pipe as he turned it a few times, as the water slowly came to a stop, revealing a treasure chest that, when opened, would lead to the Cold Storage.

"Brrr! It's a little cold in here…" Mae said and then sneezed. "REALLY cold!"

"Mmph… I wanna warm up!" Genny said as the others were shivering.

Morgan noticed some firewood on the ground and proceeded to light them on fire… but that didn't make a certain ghost very happy.

 _"HOT! HOOOOOOT!"_

"O-oh… Sir Weston…" Jade said while shivering.

 _"You're making it really hot! I'm gonna cook in this heat… I'm gonna melt! What were you think-"_

"Oh, warm up, pal! You need to get out of that ice cube!" Mae said, unleashing a powerful fire spell that cracked the ice and then Nora sucked him up, as he tried to fly away from her, but it did him no good because the rest of her team also helped her.

 _"No! NO! I LOVE THE COOOOOLD!"_ Sir Weston yelled before going into Jaune's Poltergust.

"Is it me or are these ghosts getting less scarier by the second?" Jaune wondered.

"I have no idea… but I'd like to get out…" Boey shivered and then sneezed, as they then slipped on the ice while trying to get to the key hanging from a wall, only for Booniper to freely fly over and take the key.

"Thank goodness for Boos…" Luigi said.

"M-M-Misdrea…" Affection nodded, sneezing a bit as they tried to walk over but slipped, as one of then hit a barrel and a Boo came out.

"Catch me? B-B-B-Boolder… ACHOO! Ugh, it was much warmer in the barrel!" He said… and got sucked in by Noire as they eventually got out of the Cold Storage, where they went to the final room on the third floor. The Artist's Studio.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Talking with Ghosts (Luigi's Mansion)**

"Whoa… nice paintings." Noire said, seeing paintings of ghosts everywhere.

 _"Eet eez you, no?"_

They turned to see a ghost who was working on a painting. "Oh, if it isn't Vincent Van Gore." Jade said while folding her arms.

 _"Quiet, Gadd!"_ Van Gore turned toward them. _"You interfere with my afterlife's work!"_

"You brought your paintings to life?" Boey asked. "…That's possible?"

 _"Of course it eez possible, you filthy swine! You're blind to zee life I give my creations!"_

"HEY! No one calls him a filthy swine!" Mae said, ready to throw down.

 _"Oh honh honh! You think you can defeat me, the one who brings my creations to life?"_

"You got that right, pal!" Mae growled. "Your art stinks!"

Van Gore looked horrified… and a bit peeved. _"Sacre bleu… you dare call my art garbage?!"_

"You got that right!"

 _"Rrrgh… zen, very well! I will show you zee mastery of my art… you filthy swines!"_ He declared and then snapped his fingers.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Minigame (Luigi's Mansion)**

Three Gold Ghosts appeared from the painting, ready to take them down… only to get themselves easily sucked in by JNPR.

 _"Purple Punchers! Show zhese swines who they are dealing with!"_ Van Gore declared as three Purple Punchers appeared before them, but got sucked in.

"Sorry, beat ya to the punch!" Jaune smirked, earning a groan from Nora. "What? Yang isn't here so someone had to do it."

"Yang would've done it better… I can't believe I said that." Nora said.

 _"Blue Twirlers! Attack!"_ Van Gore yelled, but the three got sucked in. _"…Grabbing Ghosts!"_ Sucked in. _"Shy Guys!"_ Nope. _"Mon Dieu… Garbage Can Ghosts!"_ Nada. _"…Mmph! Purple Bombers!"_

"Oh, give it a rest!" Noire exclaimed. "You're obviously trying too hard!"

 **End BGM**

 _"My… my creations! But even if I disappear, my work will live on!"_

"Oh… is that right?" Luigi asked with a raised eyebrow.

 _"Zat ees right, n'est-ce pas? Art eez eternal!"_ Van Gore declared… and then Jade laughed. _"Honh? What's so funny?"_

"Oh, just the fact that all of your creations have been destroyed and that creation you just made is the last one."

 _"…What are you saying?! You are saying zat only zees creation ees left?"_ He asked, only to have Jade nod. _"But zees cannot be! Zut alors!"_ He exclaimed as he angrily yelled, angry that his creations were all gone… and then they all sucked him in… and then Van Gore went into Jade's Poltergust.

"Heh, too bad for you." Jade said as the treasure chest that Van Gore created spat out one last key as she took it… and then they spotted one last Boo trying to sneak out.

"And where do you think you're going?" Nora asked.

"Ack! N-nowhere!"

"Exactly." Nora smirked and then sucked him in, and out came a golden diamond. "Ooooh, baby!" She smiled. "This is gonna be awesome!"

"Now that we did everything, let's go to King Boo." Jade said.

"AAAH!" Genny yelped. "I just remembered something!" She exclaimed as she took off with everyone looking at her weird as they went after her, and then found her in the Boneyard, watering the plant before her… as it grew giant and then it spat out a gold diamond. "There you go!" She giggled.

"I'll just take this and-"

"SABLE!" Sableye came out of nowhere and grabbed a hold of Nora, proceeding to rob her of all her jewels and then jumped over a fence.

"HEY!" Nora yelled. "Argh… I'm REALLY gonna get that freak!" She growled.

"…Okay, let's just get to King Boo now." Jade said as they all nodded, with their Game Boy Horrors going off as Jade answered it. "Grandpa?"

 _"Hello, Jade! I'm glad you're this close to defeating King Boo! We're gonna be watching you with live feed!"_

 _"Roto!"_

Jade chuckled. "Thanks, you guys." She said and then they ran down to the Basement as they went through a windy hallway… before the vines started to disappear from them as they all looked at each other with a nod and then kicked open the door.

"King Boo! Your time has come!" Jade declared.

"Ohohoho… you really think so?" King Boo turned toward them. "I have to say… you've got quite the party with you, including one traitor!" He said, glaring hard at Booniper.

"This ends here, King Boo." Luigi said. "Once we're done with you, we'll take Mario, RWBY and… and…" His eyes widened in horror, seeing three statues that he didn't see before. "You… you petrified Toad, Toadette and DAISY?!"

"That is correct! These two dimwits thought they could get away from me… and as for the lady, she made fun of my status when Bowser took over Peach's castle! I did not take kindly to that… and I swore I would have my revenge! And lookie here, she's all petrified and didn't even suspect a thing in her dark castle! Hehehehe!"

Luigi's body trembled with anger. "Give her back…"

"What was that?"

"I said…" Luigi gave him quite the death stare. "GIVE. HER. BACK."

"Ha! You call that a death stare? _Cute."_

"King Boo… I know what you did to my parents… and once I'm done with you, I'm going to save them." Jade said.

"HA! You really think you can save them?" King Boo smirked.

"Yes. I've been separated from them for far too long. It is time for me to reunite with them!"

"Well, if you want a reunion with them so badly…" King Boo smirked. "Here you go!" He said, his crown glowing as two statues appeared before them, one was wearing a dress and had long hair, another had short hair, wearing a shirt and jeans, and had a goatee. Both of them had petrified shocked looks on their faces.

"Mom! Dad!" Jade exclaimed. "Don't worry, I'm going to save you two from your petrified state!"

King Boo smirked… and then his crown glowed brightly and shot the two statues with lightning, and to make matters worse… the statues started to crack before they exploded in front of them.

"NO!" She screamed while everyone else looked absolutely horrified.

 **BGM: Fifth Laboratory (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

* * *

 _At E. Gadd's lab…_

"My word!" E. Gadd exclaimed in horror.

"Roto! Roto Rotom?!" Rotom also was in horror.

* * *

 _Back in the mansion…_

"You… you murdered them…!" Jade exclaimed, tears already falling through her cheeks.

" _Murdered them?_ HA! Nice try, I put them out of their misery! They were already dead. You wanna know why? I sucked their souls out of their bodies when I first turned them into stone… and then I destroyed said souls! I was just waiting for the perfect time to rub it in your face… and look, it was a golden opportunity! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Jade said nothing, tears were flowing non-stop as she fell on her knees and started crying loudly.

"Oh, don't feel too bad… you can reunite with them… in the afterlife! HAHAHAHA! In fact, I was already going to steal the other three's souls from their bodies until you rudely showed up. Oh well, I can do that after I'm done with all of you. Turning you into paintings or statues would be a nice touch!"

"That is enough!" Pyrrha yelled. "You know how much of a hard life Jade went through? She trained under her grandfather for years just to get her parents back… and then you go and destroyed them in front of her eyes! You may be an ally to Bowser, but I bet even _he_ would think you went too far!"

"Oh please, what does that overgrown stupid turtle know? I will turn this world into darkness and none of you can stop me. If E. Gadd couldn't stop me, if this little cry baby can't stop me… if the crybaby's _loser parents_ couldn't stop me, then what good will you do! Once you idiots are dealt with, I will rule this world… and no measly Huntsman or Huntresses will stop me! This whole world will fall!"

"You take that back…" Jade quietly said as she stood up, wiping her tears and glaring at him with his blood-shot eyes. "My parents were anything _but_ losers."

"What are _you_ going to do about it?" King Boo asked.

"Avenge my parents… because now you gave me more motivation to defeat you!"

"AHAHAHAHA! You will try. You will all try and fail!" He laughed. "I made this mansion to get rid of the Mario Bros! RWBY was just an added bonus. Now that you and your miserable friends are here, I will put an end to you."

"Aren't Boos afraid of the Poltergust? This will be easy." Celica said.

"I do fear the Poltergust, but I will fight you like a true Boo! If you have the courage to come and fight me… I will not hold back!" He declared. "If you wish to fight… meet me on the roof!" He said and then flew up.

It was at this moment that a ring portal opened up in front of them. "Quickly, in here!" A voice said as they all ran/flew into the portal, unaware of the same Marshadow quickly following him in.

* * *

 **Don't worry, I've got the next chapter ready to go. I'm just giving y'all time to digest what the crap just happened before I publish the final chapter in this story... which will most likely happen tomorrow. Heheh, anyway, enjoy!**


	8. King Boo's Final Showdown

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

The group got out of the portal as they looked around to see that they were on the roof. "Who brought us up here?" Mae wondered.

"I did!" A voice said as they saw none other than Hoopa appearing before them. "Hiya!"

"Oh my goodness, you're so adorable!" Genny exclaimed, as Hoopa blushed at this.

"Wait, were you sending us those Pokemon?" Luigi asked.

"Yup! Thought you could use some company!" Hoopa chuckled and then to Jade. "You too."

"Thanks…" Jade quietly said as Pikaboo looked at her in concern, then they heard something as they turned to see Marshadow walking up to them… and staying by Luigi's side.

"Where's King Boo?" Jaune asked.

"Right here!" A voice cackled as they turned to see King Boo floating toward them.

 **BGM: Pride and Arrogance (Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia)**

"I am actually surprised that you actually came! But who cares… like I said, I will fight you like a true Boo, and then I will petrify _ANYONE_ who will oppose me! And not even that goody two shoes Hero of Hyrule will stop me!"

"We'll see about that, King Boo!" Jade declared.

"Can you defeat me while you are despairing? Let's find out!" He cackled. "Let's have some fun first!" He said and then snapped his non-existent fingers, when "Bowser" suddenly came down on top of them, roaring. "AHAHAHAHA!" He yelled as he went inside "Bowser".

"Get back here, you coward!" Mae growled before they got ready to fight.

 **BGM: The Scions' Death In Purgatory (Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia)**

"Bowser" proceeded to breathe fire at them, but they quickly avoided in time while bringing out their weapons. Ren and Nora both shot "Bowser" as Luigi's Pokemon used their attacks along with Pikaboo, as Marshadow used Shadow Punch when he got close.

"Hyperspace Hole!" Hoopa yelled while the mages uses Fire and Lightning attacks.

"Bowser" proceeded to conjure up some spiky balls and then tossed them to the gang as Jade caught one of them with her Poltergust, and when "Bowser" got close to them, he was about to breathe fire at them until Jade launched it at him, knocking his head off as King Boo came flying out of the body.

"Alright, you are going to pay for that!" King Boo said, but before the Bowser Head could do anything, Nora jumped up in the air and hammered Bowser's head repeatedly until it was nothing but remains of the Koopa King's head while the body itself exploded.

"There! Now he won't be bothering us!" Nora grinned.

"Grrr… who needs that!" King Boo said as he fired lightning at them, but they avoided the attacks. He disappeared before reappearing behind Morgan and rammed into her to knock her down and then he flew up in the air, as fire was conjured up and surrounded him. "Take THIS!" He yelled, launching fireballs at the gang as they quickly avoided the attacks as Luigi jumped high in the air and hammered King Boo to the ground before hammering him to the chimney.

King Boo shook it off… only to get hit by Aura from Mae and Celica. "GAH!" He yelled as he disappeared before appearing to ram right into Jaune, who got back up and attacked him, but King Boo disappeared and then breathed blue fire at them.

Jade sucked up the blue fire and then shot the blue flames back at the huge Boo as Pikaboo used Shadow Claw to deal damage to the king, and then the King quickly rammed into Jade to knock her down as he began charging up electricity in his crown.

"JADE, LOOK OUT!" Nora yelled as she ran and pushed her out of the way as King Boo struck Nora instead.

"Nora!" Genny exclaimed.

"AHAHAHAHA! You fool! You just sacrificed your life to save her?! How…" He saw Nora getting up with a wild smirk. "…Pitiful…why do I feel like I made a mistake...?" He asked in surprise as Nora struck him hard with her hammer. She swung her hammer up in the air to knock him up in the air as she jumped up and then swung her hammer down to have him hit the roof and went through the building… and then she turned it into her Grenade Launcher and then fired a humongous shot at him, and once it hit, the blast destroyed part of the mansion itself.

"Whoa! That was a bit overkill." Noire said.

Jade looked down in the wreckage and saw some movement. "…I'm gonna end this." She said as she jumped into the wreckage below.

"Jade, wait!" Jaune tried to stop him, but Pyrrha stopped him. "Pyrrha?"

"No, this is her fight." She said.

 **End BGM**

* * *

King Boo emerged from the rubble, groaning to himself… and then Jade landed on the ground. "I'm not done with you yet." Jade said.

"Urgh… you think you're so tough? You think you can defeat me so easily? Ghosts can't die, you stupid girl… so what are you gonna do, huh? Destroying me will make you just as bad as me!"

Jade clenched her fists. "You're right… destroying you would make me as bad as you… but you know what? Putting you in this Poltergust and placing you in a portrait will be just fine."

"Hmph… you think you can do that? I killed your parents! You should be despairing!"

"I know they're dead… but deep down, I know that they are alive in my heart and that's all that matters. This ends here, King Boo… and I'm going to be the one who will end this."

"My my, aren't you the cocky one. If you think you can defeat me…" His crown started to glow. "Then you got another thing coming!"

"Let's cut to the chase, shall we?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth… _Jade Gadd!"_ King Boo said, with some venom in that last words.

 **BGM: The Sacrifice and the Saint (Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia)**

King Boo fired a bolt of electricity at her, but she quickly avoided the attack as the electricity hit a wall, causing it to explode behind her. She proceeded to suck him into the Poltergust, but he wasn't having it and proceeded to ram into her, sending her flying and ending up in the Ballroom.

Jade got back up and then cracked her knuckles as King Boo sent fireballs at her, to which she quickly avoided and then tried to suck him in again, to which he responded by firing a bolt of lighting directly at the Poltergust, causing it to short circuit. "Ack!" She yelped, and then King Boo tackled her and then pulled the Poltergust off of her and tossed it to the side.

"What are you gonna do about it now!"

Jade growled and then proceeded to punch him right in the face, knocking him back as he looked at her in surprise as she kept punching him repeatedly, both getting into the dining room where she noticed a knife on the table. She grabbed it and then slashed him repeatedly, but King Boo dodged every attack and slammed into her as he lifted the table and tried to crush her with it, but she rolled out of the way in time as she let out a roundhouse kick to knock him to a wall. She threw the knife at him, almost stabbing him as she ran toward him and punched him hard enough that he went through the wall.

The wall immediately exploded as King Boo had fired a bolt of electricity at the wall as several balls from the pool table levitated behind around him and he threw them at her, to which she dodged every attack but one was coming straight for her face, so she willed her semblance to have it go through her and then she deactivated it, as she grabbed one of the balls and turned to him, only to get smacked in the head by the Pool Stick, which broke in half when it hit her.

"Agh, this is useless." King Boo said as Jade glared at him with a cut on her forehead, as some blood went down her head as she punched him repeatedly until he fired a bolt of lightning that hit her and sent her flying as she got out to the hallway again.

Jade groaned as she rubbed her head and then King Boo kept ramming her and then hitting her with fireballs before smacking her toward a broken wall that sent her into the Ballroom again that knocked her down. She could barely hear the sound of her Poltergust purring.

It was at this moment that the left side of the mansion started to crumble underneath them from the battle after losing so much support from it as it came down on top of them, burying them alive.

As soon as the dust settled, King Boo was the first to get out groaning. "Heh… it seems like I'm the one victorious…"

Suddenly, a Shadow Ball hit him right on the head. "Gah!" He cried as he turned to see Pikaboo coming down with a glare as the others had arrived since they were worried about Jade as he slowly moved toward them.

"Your friend is no more… and I will do the same to you!" He declared, unaware of Jade crawling out of the debris with the Poltergust as she got out and looked a bit worn out since she had used her semblance at the last second to not let the debris kill her.

"Hey… asshole…" Jade panted as King Boo turned to her in shock. "I'm not dead yet." She said, aiming the Poltergust at her.

"Wh…WHAT?!"

 _Mom… dad… this is for you…_ She said as she started to suck King Boo right in.

"No! NO! I won't…!" King Boo exclaimed as he tried to escape, but Jade held her ground, as she added more power to it as he screamed before being sucked into the Poltergust, leaving only his crown behind.

 **End BGM**

"I… I did it…" Jade quietly said as she nearly collapsed, but the others were right by her side to support her. "Thanks… now let's get the others." She said as they nodded where they went into the basement one final time, with Jade holding on to Celica.

"Hey… Jade?" Celica started to say.

"Don't be sorry…" Jade said. "You were just trying to protect me."

"You knew?"

"Yeah, I connected the dots when I was crying. You and grandpa were being distant when I mentioned my parents, Clairvoya was also trying to protect me too, warning me about what had happened… and then Nana was giving me a hug when I mentioned my parents. I didn't think about it then… but I do now… and I'm glad that you were all there trying to protect me."

"It's alright… I should've told you sooner. Holding secrets isn't one of my best traits."

Jade chuckled. "It's okay." She said as both she and Celica smiled… though Jade had more of a sad smile on her.

As they got to the basement, they noticed Mario and RWBY looking a little bit KO'd in their paintings. "So… how are we getting the statues out of here?" Boey asked.

"Allow me!" Hoopa said as he used his ring portals to send them back to E. Gadd's lab as Luigi grabbed Mario's painting and Nora grabbed RWBY's painting.

"Come on, you dorks. Let's get you back home!" Nora smiled.

* * *

 _Back in E. Gadd's lab…_

"Jade, I am so so so so so sooooo-"

"Don't worry about it, grandpa." Jade said as she was resting on a chair while Rotom was helping clean her wounds. "The best thing to do here is move on…"

E. Gadd sighed. "How long did you know?"

"I had a few hints but… I was hoping I was wrong." Jade explained. "How long did you know that they were dead?"

"To be honest… I knew they were dead right after I saved you. I had a feeling King Boo did something to them when they didn't come home and you went to try and save them."

They heard the sound of a door opening as they looked to see several of the Pokemon coming out with portraits of the Portrait Ghosts and placed them on the walls. "Aaaand there we go!" Genny giggled.

"Sooo, question… how do we get RWBY and Mario out of here?" Jaune asked. "And how do we get the three out of their unpetrified state?"

"I can chisel my way through!" Blue Toad said, holding a stake and a chisel.

"That'd take hours! …Probably would kill them too." Green Toad said.

"Alright, do _YOU_ have any bright ideas?!"

E. Gadd chuckled. "Allow me." He said as he walked to his storage room and pulled out a device. "Behold! The Unpetrification Gun!" He exclaimed. "I used this on a petrified feller a few years ago, said that King Boo got a hold of him." He said and then walked over to the three statues and proceeded to shoot at the three.

"Nngh… agh…" Captain Toad groaned once he was unpetrified. "Ugh, I feel stiff."

"Where are we?" Toadette wondered.

"…Uuugh… what the hell just happened and why I feel so stiff?" Daisy wondered as she moved her back and heard several pops from it. "Oh! That felt good…"

* * *

 _One explanation later…_

"Oh yeah, we were trying to save them." Captain Toad said. "Well… I guess we got saved, apparently."

"Glad you defeated him, otherwise I would've twisted his entire body." Daisy grumbled. "So, how long were we like this?"

"Would you believe me if I said that you were petrified for just a single night?"

"WHAT?!" All three of them yelled.

"It felt like forever for some of us…" Boey grumbled. "…Soooo, what do we do about these guys in the paintings?"

"Ah yes, you can actually reverse the Portificationizer!" E. Gadd said. "Just hit reverse and…" he put up the RWBY portrait first as they went through the process. "Enjoy the ride!"

Everyone could hear the four screaming and groaning and going "OW!" as they all winced at this until they got to the final stage… where it spit the four of them out and smacked them into a wall.

"Ow…" Weiss groaned.

"I'm okay…" Yang groaned.

"Is this my stop? I'd like to get off…" Ruby complained while Blake was too dizzy to say anything and eventually, the four of them snapped out of it and looked around.

"Where we are?" Blake asked.

"That… is a long story." E. Gadd said.

"So uh… what'd we miss?" Ruby asked.

"…Guys? Where's Nora and Ren?" Jaune asked as they looked around.

* * *

 _With Jade…_

 **BGM: Sad Girl (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Mom... dad..." Jade whispered, looking at their graves that she made for them as several tears were running down her cheeks. "I always made it my goal to stop King Boo and save you... but I was too late on doing that..." She said, as more tears threatened to escape her. "I'm sorry... if only I came here sooner..." She said, clenching her fists and closing her eyes. "I wasn't fast enough... I wasn't strong enough to defeat King Boo and save you from death... if only I was with you, then I would've defeated him earlier..."

Unaware of the two, Nora and Ren were hiding behind a tree, both of them looking sad. "Well, _we_ know what she's going through." Nora said.

"Indeed." Ren nodded and walked over to Jade, not saying a word as Nora followed suit as they were side by side to her.

Jade sniffed, wiping her tears away. "...Thank you for helping me defeat him..."

"Anytime..." Nora said.

"I just... don't understand how anyone can have both of their parents dead in this cruel god-forsaken world..." Jade sighed. "You probably don't know what i'm talking about."

"Actually, we do." Ren said. "We lost our parents at a young age."

"You did?"

"Yeah. We know exactly what you're going through..." Nora nodded.

"I... how did you lose _your_ parents?"

Ren sighed.

* * *

 _"Listen to me son... you have to be brave now! Do you understand?"_

 _"No... no!" Ren sobbed. I can't!"_

 _"Yes, you can!" His father, Li Ren, gave him his knife. "Urgh... take action, son..."_

 _Ren looked at the knife in horror while watching his father get up in agony. "Your mother and I love you..."_

 _"Father..."_

 _It was at this moment that the Nuckelevee stepped into the scene. "Run!" Li ordered as he drew his bow and fired an arrow as Ren ran off, while firing another arrow, before firing his last one right as the Nucklelevee got dangerously close to him._

* * *

 _"Hey, we have to be brave." Ren said to a little Nora, right as the Nevermore was right on top of them, cawing loudly, as Nora whimpered and quickly hugged Ren, as he smiled and hugged her, his semblance kicking in and calming the two, making them invisible to the Nevermore as it flew off, and then the Nuckelevee walked by them, unaware of the two underneath a building as it walked off, leaving the two by themselves._

 _"I'm scared..." Nora whimpered._

 _"Me too."_

 _Ren then noticed something in the corner of his eye as he saw a small wooden hammer just outside as he went to go get it, but Nora quickly held him back by grabbing his arm. "It's okay." He said as she reluctantly let go of him as he went over to grab it before going back under, handing her the mallet. "We'll keep each other safe." He said as she took it. "What's your name?"_

 _"N-Nora..."_

 _"My name's Lie Ren."_

* * *

"You lost your parents from a Grimm..." Jade whispered.

"Yes, and that Grimm is still out there." Ren said.

"I was living on the streets when I first met Ren. Trust me... it wasn't fun." Nora quietly said. "I don't like talking about it... but we both know what you're going through."

"But you both survived..." Jade quietly said.

"We did." Ren nodded. "It wasn't easy, but we did. We kept each other safe after all."

"Your parents kept you safe by not taking you with them." Nora said. "They probably knew that King Boo was too dangerous and wanted you to be safe. They also probably knew that it was a suicide mission, but they took the job anyway. They wanted their legacy to be safe, even if you wanted to try to save them no matter what... but in the end, they knew they were going to die anyway and they didn't want you to know. At least, that's how I take it."

Jade put her hands over her mouth. "Nora..." She whispered. "It's just... I miss them so... much...!" She said, tearing up again.

Ren smiled. "Dry those tears." He said. "Your parents don't want you to be sad. It's a time of rejoicing that you defeated King Boo. They want their daughter to be happy, not sad. King Boo is no longer a problem. We'll be here to help you get through this. Your grandfather will help you as well."

"Guys..." Jade teared up, deeply touched that these two know what she's going through and that they've moved on from it. "Thank you..." She said as Ren and Nora hugged her. "I don't know if you told your friends or not, but if you want to keep it a secret, i'll take it to my grave." She said.

Nora giggled. "We'll tell them when we're ready." She said.

"Also... if we ever find that Grimm that destroyed your home town, i'll be with you to take it down with you." She said.

"Thank you." Ren said as something shined in the corner of their eyes as they looked to see something coming up from the horizon. "Morning already?"

"Hey, look." Nora said as they turned to see that the Mansion in front of them was slowly disappearing before leaving behind an empty lot in the middle of the Boo Woods, while also seeing Morgan and Noire walking toward them, with two bags of some valuable items.

Jade smiled. "I guess... this means it's a new beginning." She said.

"Yeah, it sure is." Nora said as the three of them watching the morning sunrise, with Jade holding the both of their hands.

 **End BGM**

* * *

"So, that's what happened." Weiss said as they were watching them from the lab.

"Yes." E. Gadd nodded. "All of that did indeed happened."

"She's a trooper, I'll give her that." Yang said and then chuckled. "You know, I know a couple of girls that can be friends with her, though I doubt Iris would be open to her."

"Iris opened up to us eventually." Ruby said. "I'm sure she'll open up to Jade, like she did to Nyx and Xena!"

Yang chuckled. "Yeah."

Ruby then yawned. "I don't know about you though… but I'm going to sleep in…"

"I don't blame you." Yang said.

"I could use a nap." Blake said.

"Hmph. You three should learn that it's not healthy to sleep in late." Weiss said and then yawned. "…Oh who am I kidding, I wouldn't mind if I slept in too."

* * *

 _With Luigi…_

Luigi looked at the Mario portrait and then put him on the Portificationizer, and then turned it on as he and Daisy watched Mario go back to his old self… though he _was_ screaming in agony as they winced at all of this until there was a giant thud in the entrance.

"Huh… Mario?" He asked with concern, wondering why Mario hasn't come out yet… and then Mario was shot out and smacked Luigi in the face.

"OH! That'll hurt!" Daisy winced.

"Mama mia…" Luigi rubbed his head and then turned to Mario, who was just getting up and looked quite dizzy… not to mention that he had the metal gate over his neck… and all Luigi could do was let out a hearty laugh while crying tears of joy… and then he started pointing and laughing, given his brother's predicament.

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

"Mama mia…" Mario rubbed his neck after they got it out of him. "I'm glad that's over." He said.

"You said it." Daisy nodded.

"Oh! Before you guys leave…" E. Gadd walked over to the two of them. "I found these a few weeks ago and thought they could be of assistance to someone, so why not you two?" He asked, giving Mario and Daisy two stones… but they weren't just any stones.

Mario had a Sail Fossil in his hands while Daisy had a Jaw fossil on hers.

"Uh… thanks?" Daisy asked.

"Don't mention it!" E. Gadd chuckled, as they heard Nora screaming as they hurried on over to see Nora ready to throw down on a Sableye who had a bag full of Nora's jewels.

"You give that back RIGHT now or else!" Nora growled as Sableye simply stuck its tongue out at her before turning around… and seeing Marshadow in front of him.

"Sable?!" Sableye jumped in surprise as Marshadow simply cracked its knuckles and beat the poor thing up, causing Sableye to run off empty handed while Marshadow handed Nora's jewels back.

"Thank you! You're so sweet!" Nora giggled as Marshadow nodded, somewhat smiling at her.

"Soooo, you got some new Pokemon, eh?" Daisy asked, playfully elbowing Luigi.

"Yeah, I guess, I got six of them."

"Make that eight!" Hoopa corrected. "'Cause Marshadow and I are sticking with ya!"

Luigi sweatdropped. "Oh joy…"

"You know…" E. Gadd looked at the money. "With all these jewels, we can make you a mansion, call it Luigi's Mansion!"

Luigi laughed. "Yeah… but I don't think that'll suit me. How about just a humble little house?"

"That'll work just fine, my boy!" E. Gadd chuckled.

"Come on, let's go home." Mae said. "All of us need it at this point." She said as they nodded and walked off.

"See you later, Jade!" Nora waved.

"See ya!" Jade waved as all of them left, leaving the three behind. "Well Grandpa… I'm going to bed."

"See you in a few hours." E. Gadd chuckled as they all walked back into the lab.

* * *

 _With Sableye…_

Sableye grumbled to himself, holding on to his arm and grumbling, walking through the forest and wandered out, seeing Toad Town in the distance as it walked over to it.

It was at this moment that it heard some chattering as it turned to see Nabbit looking at it curiously before digging in his bag and pulled out a Pokeball, as he chattered some more.

Sableye didn't look interested and then tried to walk away from him, but Nabbit wasn't having it and simply threw the Pokeball at the Sableye, catching it and… surprisingly, three shakes later, Nabbit had caught the Sableye, much to his joy.

Nabbit then looked at the Pokeball and then called out Sableye, as he then chattered at the Pokemon, telling him there were great treasures that awaited them, intriguing Sableye as the two of them took off together.

* * *

 _A few days later, back at E. Gadd's lab…_

There was a knock on E. Gadd's door as he opened it up to reveal Professor Ozpin. "Ah! Ozpin, good to see you again!"

"It's great to see you too, professor. May I come in?"

"Sure!" E. Gadd nodded as he walked over to the couch and the two of them sat on it. "What can I do for you, old boy?"

"Well… I have two things to say on this particular visit."

"Oh?"

"I've been hearing some extraordinary things from your daughter from team JNPR and I was wondering if you would allow her to attend Beacon Academy."

E. Gadd chuckled at the thought. "Ah, my granddaughter attending Beacon! That's quite the idea… but alas, there's a problem. She likes to keep me company due to my declining health for the past few years."

Ozpin simply smiled. "You look quite healthy to me."

"That's what I keep telling her."

"Anyway, his is where my second request comes into play… well, more of a proposition, shall we say."

"Oh?"

"Well, remember our last visit when I asked you if you would like to be a teacher at Beacon?"

"Ah yes, I remember that well."

"Well… do you?"

E. Gadd smiled. "Of course! Though, truth be told, I was actually going to move my lab over to Evershade Valley in a few days."

Ozpin chuckled. "We can help you do that. And here's an idea, why not build a lab in Toad Town so you're not so far away from your granddaughter?"

"Hmm, interesting." E. Gadd mused. "I might actually do that."

"Excellent." Ozpin said as he got up. "Now, you might want to pack up your things… for this will be quite the journey for your granddaughter."

"You think so?"

"Indeed." Ozpin nodded. "I have a feeling that your granddaughter's story has just begun." He said as he walked out the door. "We'll be waiting for the both of you." He said and closed the door.

"Hmm…" E. Gadd mused. "Fascinating… Hey Jade!"

 _"Yeah?"_

"We're leaving the lab."

 _"What for?"_

E. Gadd chuckled. "Why… we're going on an amazing journey together."

Jade walked out of her room. "What are you mean?"

He smiled. "Pack up everything you need. 'Cause we're going to start a brand new adventure together." He said with a smile.

"Okay then." She said and walked off.

"Mostly you, my precious granddaughter. Just keep moving forward."

* * *

 **And with that... this story is finished!**

 **Up next: Well... a surprise! 'Till next time!**


End file.
